Naruto: My Demon!
by Hugo Reed
Summary: Naruto is tired of having to deal with everything Kyuubi's put him through. He hates the Kyuubi and Kyuubi feels something strange... regret? R&R NarutoXFemKyuubi NarutoXHinata. Rated M for sexual content and violence. HR.
1. Chapter 1: Without You

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 1: Without You

Naruto Uzamaki was not having a good day. First off, his alarm clock hadn't gone off properly. So, he had missed his teams very _first _practice after he'd spent three years training with Jiyira. Then, his favorite ramen stand had been closed for repairs and remodeling. Then, to top it off, a mob had attacked him to try and kill him, again. Now Naruto was running around town to try and hide because it was illegal for a ninja to harm a civilian. However, hiding wouldn't be easy.

All the passageways and hiding spots he'd found as a twelve year old were too small or narrow now. Yet, he had grown a lot and knew how to get up high with chakra, and that caused the people to take long detours before they reached him. Then he merely leapt off to another section. His real problem began whenever other _ninja _started chasing him. He couldn't hide from them. All he could do was try and outlast them. It worked to because of his outrageous stamina. He looked down at his stomach and swore at it.

"Dammit! Why'd I have to be a container?"

He sighed and used chakra to propel himself deeper and faster though the town. It took another hour or so for it to end, but then the ninja gave up. Naruto smiled at the fact that a _genin_ had outrun and outwitted four ANBU, two Jonnin and five chunnin. Naruto then leapt quickly to his favorite spot in all of Kohona, the hokage faces. He preferred to spend a lot of his time on the fourth hokage's head. Naruto was so focused on the village itself that he never heard the ninja sneak up behind him.

"GOT YOU!" shouted the jonin.

He stabbed Naruto viciously with a kunai. Naruto felt time slow down as the dagger entered his back, right in the middle of his spine. He fell very slowly face-first off the mountainside. He could feel the wind rushing past his head. He could see the ninja jumping off the mountain and tackling him to hasten his fall. He slowly looked up and saw the quickly approaching ground. He hit it with full force. Then time seemed to move at it's normal speed again. The man didn't waste any time.

He pulled out another kunai knife and began to stab Naruto over and over again with what seemed to be a great happiness. Naruto felt the cold, hard steel dig it's way into his back before forcing it's way back out. He could feel his own blood covering his clothes. The man stabbed him in the back of the neck, causing Naruto to cough up blood. At this point he felt the pressure of the red chakra wanting to rise. He forced it back. If he lost control again, a great many people wouldn't live to see the night.

The man flipped Naruto over and began to stab him over and over again in the ribs. Naruto coughed up blood again and again. He could feel the wounds on his back were already nearly healed. The man stabbed him in the gut and flipped him over again. Naruto was in too much pain to even protest.

"How do you like this Kyuubi!?" asked the man.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Is this fun you damn demon! Is this how much fun you had killing my sister?!"

He stabbed Naruto again.

"It seems your good a healing yourself you little monster! That's ok, I got all the time in the world for you, demon!"

He pulled Naruto upright and then slashed him across the chest twice. Once diagonally in either direction. Naruto was stabbed again and again and again. His vision cut out. Naruto fell forward and was stabbed in the back yet again. He groaned. Kyuubi had already healed his wounds again.

"You just don't know when to lay down and die do you? You fucking fox!"

Naruto felt the hands flip him over again. Then he felt the hands grip him around the neck and started force down on him, forcing the air from his lungs and refusing to let anymore enter. His black world turned strange and bubbly. Then he felt all real though and feeling slip away from him.

Naruto didn't open his eyes. He could hear an extremely steady dripping sound. He knew automatically where he was. Inside his own mind with the Kyuubi. He opened his eyes and could see the extremely large cell that held the Lord of Demons. He groaned and stood up slowly. The demon spoke to him in a voice that held malice in every syllable.

**"Back again, kit?"**

Naruto had no fear and showed it. Kyuubi raise an eyebrow.

"Because of your presence I was almost killed again."

His voice was angry, but not loud or bursting. He glared angrily at the Kyuubi. Inside the wonderful blue eyes the world showed a life of pain, hate, rejection and scorn shined brightly to the outside world. The shine would've made the rest of the world petty and dark, if they hadn't shined with such dark things.

**"You know kit, not one person has ever looked at me like that! Every single person i've ever met before you has trembled with fear at my very presence, why do you not seem to fear me? If I wanted to, kit, I could pick you up and crush you like a wooden chew toy."**

Naruto looked Kyuubi in the eye and spoke.

"Because... I don't fear you. I know you have power that greatly exceeds my own. I don't care. I don't fear you."

**"Kit, not even the eight-tailed demon and my greatest rival would've said such words to me. No one would. You really are something else. At least my container isn't a whipped dog. It would be so typical. Like your friend Gaara, most containers l"**

"Kyuubi! Your beginning to piss me off! This is my mind! I hold to cards here!"

Naruto brought his hands up in the ram sign and focused a great amount of energy. Kyuubi's cell shrank quickly. The demon shrank and fell to the back of the cell Naruto charged right on in, and skidded to a halt. In Kyuubi's place was a girl. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that didn't entirely hide her large bosom. She wore a pair of shorts that went to about her mid thigh and a tan trench coat over it all. Her hair was an orange-red and she had nine long flowing tails of the same color.

"K-Kyuubi?!"

**"Dammit Kit. I haven't been forced into this form for an age and an age!"**

Kyuubi's voice was different. It still held the power and strength that it had always had, but it was actually feminine.

"Your a girl?" asked Naruto.

**"Give the Kit a bone, he figured it out."**

"Sorry, It's just... I mean."

**"Are you a sexist Kit?"**

"NO! I mean everything pointed out that... Look your the _lord _of demons. You have the deep manly voice, well not now mind you, and you quiet frankly scared me shitless. Can you really blame me? I mean, if you had even given me a sign..."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes a little. She and Naruto talked for several hours more. Eventually, the Kyuubi turned to him and place an almost caring arm around the young man's shoulders.

**"Look, kit... you know you'll have to use my chakra eventually for something."**

"No," said Naruto. "Not now, and not ever again."

**"But why?"**

"Because," Naruto said glaring. "I can't control you, and I will not let you hurt my friends the way that... that people say I will."

**"KIT! You dare refuse my wonderful power?!"**

"YES! Yes I do you bastard fox!" Naruto shouted. "I will never let you hurt anyone close to me ever again! You hurt the prevy sage and other who I've cared about after I took too much of you chakra. You made me attack kakashi-sense! You made me nearly kill my other sensei! You caused me a load of pain when you make me go into the four-tailed state. You made me knock Sakura out and nearly helped kill her! Everything bad I've ever done has been because of you!"

Kyuubi looked shocked at the young blonde.

"Without you I could've had a normal childhood! Without you I could've had a normal ninja's education! Without you I could've had parents! I could've had a family! There was a sign someone painted on the walls of my house in my own blood. 'Demons shed no tears for the pain of others' was what it said. It's true! You killed my parents! You made me nearly kill Sasuke instead of bringing him back! You made my brother leave. Without you I wouldn't be seen as a dead last!"

Kyuubi was touched. The demon was nearly brought to tears over the pain she had caused this one boy! What was so special about him? He was just like the thousands of others she had ruined! She didn't care about any of them! Why him? Was it because... maybe because he was right to think this?

"Without you I wouldn't have had any of the hell I've suffered! Without I would have real friends I could trust! Without you I could be normal! I could live you monster! I hate you! I HATE YOU! DAMMIT! YOU SAID I SHOULD BE THANKFUL TO YOU?! I HATE YOU YOU DAMN FOX! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! I DO WHATEVER IT TAKES EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF TO DO IT! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING."

Kyuubi allowed a single tear to fall. Naruto saw it.

"HEY! Don't think you can sway me with false tear demon! You shed no tears for others' pains! I know you! You live inside me! BUT YOU AREN'T ME! WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE WOULD SEE ME AND NOT HATE ME! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T BE AFRAID TO LOVE PEOPLE! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T BE AFRAID TO HAVE FRIENDS! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T STAY AWAKE FOR HOURS AT NIGHT CRYING BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID TO LOSE CONTROL! WITHOUT YOU I COULD LIVE!"

Kyuubi looked him in the eyes. She didn't see falsehood or pity. She saw hate, scorn, rage and pain. People say that looking into a demon's eye is horrible. It is nothing to looking into the eyes of people who are in pain or suffering from rage. Naruto's eyes showed both. It was worse to see then any demon's hate. Kyuubi wasn't heartless. She usually didn't feel as much compassion for humans as usual, but to not feel anything for Naruto at this moment wasn't inhuman, it was against the foundations of life.

"PUT ME BACK DAMMIT! PUT ME BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU! I WANT OUT I WANT IT TO END! I HAVE MY LIMITS AND I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL NEVER EVER RESPECT ME! EVERYTHING IS YOU FAULT YOU DAMN DEMON! Without you--"

Kyuubi interrupted with a raised hand.

**"Kit, I never pick you! I know i've made you life a living hell. I was the reason that all your first friends tried to kill you. I am the reason that everyone hates you. I am sorry kit. I truly am. As I already said though, I never picked you."**

Naruto laughed. The laugh wasn't happy. It was pained and sad.

"Your sorry? Your sorry?! Oh that's nice the great lord of demons is SORRY! Hey how's it goin' yeah by the way sorry for royally fucking up your life. Sorry I made your life a living hell, but what could I do. I didn't pick you so I'm not to blame. You demons disgust me!"

**"It's not my fault!"**

"I bet it wasn't. Just what I said. Not your fault so why do you care? The great Kyuubi no kitsune actually has a heart, bullshit I don't buy it. Find a better act."

**"Dammit kit! I'm sorry! I do care! Demons aren't cold unfeeling assholes like you think. I care about you! If you die I'd be fine! I'd be free. I don't want that because I'd just be sealed again. I don't want to cause another child your pain and--"**

"Bullshit! You will die when I do Kyuubi. Cover you ass some other way. I'm going now you asshole!"

Naruto left his own mind quickly. He left Kyuubi to doing something she had almost never done. He left her to cry.


	2. Chapter 2: My Friend

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 2: My Friend

Naruto fell out into the open dump he called his home. His apartment was a complete mess, and not just because of him. Several kunai and stones lay strewn across the floor. He wearily moved over to the dresser where he keep one very special three-pronged kunai. He ripped the glass protection off in a fury. The glass spun as though in slow motion. It shattered heavily against the wall and the shard flew in every direction. They smashed into the floor, the ceiling, the bed and many places besides.

"All I want is a friend," he said. "A friend I can trust to not leave. A friend is already knows and will always be there. I want a friend who can actually understand me and always be there for me. I can't have friends, because of the demon."

Naruto spun the kunai in his hand and quickly plunged it into his own chest. The blood that poured from the wound stained the carpet and suit he was wearing with fresh blood. Not that you would be able to tell it was fresh. There were so many blood stains and black scorch marks that it made little difference. Naruto screamed. He screamed from the pain, from the hurt and from the realization that he wasn't dead. Red chakra quickly healed him. Naruto swore and moved quickly.

He slammed the knife rapidly into his arm, trying to chop it off. He couldn't succeed. Every time he struck himself, the chakra healed him. He swore an fell the to ground with tears spilling from his eyes. His body shook with tears and sobs. Eventually Kakashi showed up to ask why he hadn't been at practice. He heard the boy screaming inside. He kicked to door open and ran to Naruto he tried to turn the boy over, but was shocked and utterly rejected from the screaming Naruto.

"GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TRY TO KILL ME TOO!"

"NARUTO! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I...I..." Naruto failed to say it, then tried again. "I'm invincible. I can't die, sensei."

"N-Naruto?"

Kakashi picked the weeping boy up and carried him slowly to the hokage. On the way Naruto felt the air rushing past his head. It was oddly calming. Before he knew just how it had happened. Naruto fell asleep in his sensei's arms. He didn't dream at all.

He found himself back in front of the Kyuubi's cell. Kyuubi was thrashing around. Yet, it was not in anger, it was in sorrow. She was in her human form and trying desperately to reach Naruto. Naruto walked closer to her to hear what she was saying.

**"Why did you have to try and do that to yourself? I think so highly of you! Don't do this!"**

"I can't do it. I can't be all alone."

**"Dammit, kit have you ever been alone? I've been here every damn day, despite your ramen fetish."**

"I know. I know."

**"Why do you hate me?"**

Her question surprised Naruto. He acted defensively.

"Why do you care?"

**"Because... I... Your the only human I've felt any form of compassion for. Don't misinterpret that."**

"What?"

**"Dammit kit, I'm saying that I care about you!"**

Naruto glared at her and his face was formed in a large snarl. Naruto glared daggers right at the Kyuubi.

"I don't think you even know what the word care means..."

**"You want me to prove it then? Fine, you want a friend so bad? I'll be your friend!"**

"Great," said Naruto sarcastically. "Friends with a demon, this will work out great, I'm sure."

**"You want a friend who won't leave you because of me. A friend you can trust to always be there, and a friend you knows how you feel. I fit the bill kit."**

"No," said Naruto. "You don't. In fact you fail every one. I want a friend with all those qualities. You aren't a friend to anyone, anything or anybody. Kyuubi you can't be my ideal friend, because you can't even be a normal friend. You don't 'fit the bill.'

**"Then let me!" **said Kyuubi. **"I want to be your friend."**

Naruto looked Kyuubi in the eye and saw one thing. Honesty. Yet, to trust the Kyuubi, and as his _friend _no less. He didn't know why, but he felt guilt and anger at the same time. Maybe he'd be wrong to yell at Kyuubi for what he'd said, but he still couldn't trust her.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked slowly.

**"Because, kit," **she said with a warm smile.** "You really don't have a choice."**

It took Naruto a long time to respond. When he did he said merely three words.

"Alright, damn you."

**"I will find a way to right the wrongs I've done to you kit."**

Naruto spoke to her in a warning tone.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, but... I won't kill you... not yet anyway."

Kyuubi released him, and Naruto awoke, laying on the hokage's floor. He got up and looked around the circle office quickly. He saw Tsunade sitting at her desk. He looked into her deep eyes and saw concern and worry. He greeted her in his special way, even if it was softer then normal.

"Hey, Tsunade-obaa-chan."

"Hey brat. How are you feeling?"

"Better then I was. Both physically and emotionally."

"Well that's good," she said. "Because if you were worse you'd be dead."

"Yeah... Tsunade-obaa-chan, what's the highest rank mission you can give me if I do make chunnin? Actually forget it, I want the highest rank mission you can give me right here and now. Before you start yelling and asking why, I want something to distract me, and I want the money."

Tsunade groaned.

"Look Naruto, your skills--"

"Give a mission," he said. "Or I'll find one myself."

"Fine dammit. Here's a mission, It's to grass country. You must go there and meet with one of Orochimaru's men who is really a spy, don't mess this one up."

"How many people and are they optional?" asked Naruto

"Five others. Kakashi will be one, you may pick the others."

Naruto's head dropped and he sighed. He thought and his mind flipped through all his friends.

_Shino? No, don't know him well enough. Kiba, NO I hate him, plus Akamaru is way too big for stealth. Hinata? Maybe, but she faints too much, why is that? Lee, no. I don't want to hear about his "Flames of Youth, Naruto-kun." Neji? Yeah, he'll do fine if that fate stick isn't up his ass again. Ten-ten, yeah she'll be fine too. Shikamaru? No, too lazy. Choji? Maybe, but he eats too much and isn't really quiet. Ino, No way too loud for stealth. So, that's Ten-Ten, Neji, Kakashi, myself, sure why not, I'll add Hinata and Sakura. Even if those two probably won't get along well._

"Ok, I'll tell you what. If they aren't busy, I want Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Neji's and Hinata's bloodline trait has a millions uses for fighting and for stealth, Ten-ten is an expert of weapons so if we screw up we can capture the man without too much trouble, and Sakura is a great medical-nin and a fine thinker. Kakashi and I are both good fighters and Kakashi-sensei is just short of genius."

"Thanks Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Fine, mission approved."

Naruto bowed and dashed through the city using his chakra. He quickly found Sakura and skidded to a stop. He sent dirt flying up everywhere. The dust slowly settled and looked the an erie morning mist. One could get lost so easily in it. Naruto and Sakura both coughed a little before Naruto could breathe properly and talk to the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we got a mission in three hours, be at main gates."

"What did you--"

She never finished her question as Naruto leapt off before she could say another word. Naruto spun and flipped from roof to roof and finally reached the Hyuuga manor. If the great black steel gates were intimidating, it was nothing compared to the house. It was easily the coldest building Naruto had ever seen. It had large white bricks that looked invincible. The main entrance door was the only thing out of place. It was a thing of wonder and beauty. It was an elegant green color, and was sanded down to be smooth.

Naruto knocked on the black gates and they rang with the cold ring that only metal can give. A Hyuuga servant, one of the branch members, came out and addressed him respectfully. Naruto did a double-take, for a moment, he'd thought it might've been Neji.

"How may I help you, Uzamaki-san?"

"I need both Neji and Hinata for a mission in three hours."

"I understand, they will meet you."

Naruto thanked the girl and walked along the dirt road. Small bits of rock and scuffs of dirt were the only things that blocked his path. He picked up his pace and let the wind carry his arms behind him as he ran. He looked right and left to try and find Ten-Ten and finally saw her chucking weapons into nine targets around her. Naruto walked near her, but far away enough to evade any stray weapons. Finally after she stopped turning the dummies into pin pillows, she turned to him.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Mission in two hours, meet us at the front gates."

Naruto arrived there on time and the others were waiting. Kakashi was only one full minute late. He held his hand behind his head awkwardly in just the same way Naruto always did when he did something wrong. Naruto half-expect Sakura to hit him.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat--"

"Your only a little late." said Sakura. "That's actually very good for you."

"Huh?" asked Kakashi. "I could've sworn I was hours late."

"You were, if we were supposed to be here two hours before now like I told you. I knew you would be late, so I told you to get here earlier."

Kakashi blinked at him. Naruto turned and headed out of the gates of Kohona confidently. His happiness was infectious. The others were soon smiling a little too. Naruto began to jog, too impatient to wait. Ten-ten and Neji sighed. Hinata, Kakashi and Sakura just speed up to keep pace with the bouncing blonde. When they reached the time they were supposed to stop moving for the day, they were twice as far as need be. Kakashi ordered them to set up camp and Naruto leapt to obey.

Kakashi stared at him. Even though he was still hyper, the blonde had never been this obedient. Kakashi wondered what he gotten into him.

_Whatever's gotten him acting so werid, it really must've been shocking._

It was true Naruto was using the work as a distraction, he even agreed to take the first two watches, which let Ten-ten leave her watch to him. When the night fell Naruto heard the sounds of the night. Crickets and wolves were the most common. Then a wolf howled and Naruto leapt up high in the air in fright. The howl had sounded just like a certain fox in pain. Naruto had even heard it in his brain and it hurt. He groaned and clutched his head. He fell to the ground hard.

He could feel the pain of the impact. He clutched his head harder and fought not to scream, the pain was so intense. He felt his vision cut out and could taste the disgusting dirt. He heard the terrible howling and he didn't know if it was he or some other creature that made the noise. He could feel the whisker marks on the side of his face burn. His canines lengthened and he felt them peek out of his mouth. He could feel his nails get longer and almost kunai-like.

Naruto let go and yelled in pain. He thought he heard people calling his name, but then it was washed away in the pain. He could only feel the pain. He could only hear the howling. He could only taste the blood. He could only smell the fear. He could only see the darkness. Darkness. Yet, something else was coming into view. Now the howling was dying down and another sounded entered his ears. A steady dripping. He could see a piece of paper, and steel. He could taste foul water instead of blood. He could feel the water he was tasting, but the smell of fear didn't leave.

Naruto groan and tried to sit up, the pain hit him again and he yelled, laying back down. The smell of fear increased. The fear wasn't his, it was someone else's. It was almost like... concern.

"W-Where am I?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 3: Something New

**"Hello kit."**

"Kyuubi? What's happening? Why am I here?"

Naruto could still feel some of the pain in his head, yet the smell of fear was what held his attention. He looked deeply at the Kyuubi and realized that the smell of fear was coming from the great fox herself. She was concerned for him? That didn't fit.

**"Our abilities are fusing, not in the matter of chakra or strength. However, the senses, smell, touch, sight, taste and sound, all of which for you will be drastically increased. You have the abilities of a fox now. Before you bagger me with questions again, I'll tell you how it happened. In all honesty, the first life-form that a demon feels compassion for is bounded to that life-form."**

"Are you kidding me?"

**"Kit, Let me tell you this much, when a demon gives their word, it can not be broken or false."**

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the Kyuubi. Naruto remembered that the Kyuubi had said she cared about him, and because she couldn't lie... Well could she? She said that a demon's word couldn't be false. He had to ask her something she would lie about... He searched deeply for his knowledge of women and found it.

"How old are you?"

**"Older then the language we speak."**

"...Your not joking are you?"

**"If only I was..."**

"Yeah, well listen this has been great and all but it's probably day time and I gotta hit the road. So if you could just, you know, make me go back into my own body, however you do that deal, that would be really nice. Oh and please and thank you."

Kyuubi raise her left eyebrow surprised.

**"When were you polite?"**

"Your supposed to be nice to a girl right?" he asked.

Kyuubi withheld her anger at that statement and Naruto felt himself slowly float from his head to his body. He sat up and instantly felt extremely dirty. He had gained small sweat patches on his underarms and on his chest. It was disgusting to him.

**There's a stream nearby you can go wash off in.**

K-Kyuubi? What the--

**It's another effect, now hurry, your pink-haired friend is waking.**

Naruto sniffed the air and ran to the area that he smelled the fresh stream water coming from. He touched it carefully. It was safely determined clean, and he stripped down and leapt in. The water was absurdly warm. It was warmer then the hot springs. Naruto quickly rubbed himself clean underwater then his head popped up over the water.

"The one trip I convince Sakura-chan to not make me pack extra clothes!"

Naruto was washing his jumpsuit hard in the stream then he examined it. The orange seemed so bright that it actually hurt his eyes. He shielded them and mentally decided to buy something new when he got home. He finally was willing to wear his clothes again and put them on. When he got back to camp Kakashi looked at him with a piercing glance. Suddenly a high pitched sound hit Naruto's ears. He yelled and held his hands to the side of his head. Hinata and Ten-Ten looked at him, concerned.

"N-Nar-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "Are y-you ok?"

"Yeah, what was that annoying noise though Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" asked Kakashi. "I don't know what your talking about. There wasn't any noise."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto angrily. "It was like-- AH! There it is again. Can you hear it?"

Kakashi once eye widened along with Sakura and Hinata's. Neji stayed cold and distant as Ten-Ten ran mentally through a list of herbs.

"Naruto!" commanded Sakura. "Let me see your ears, I'm a med-nin after all."

She focused green glowing chakra to her palms as she placed either hand on the side of Naruto's head. Naruto flinched at the contact. It just felt so outright weird. After a while he'd calmed down, and Sakura ran her diagnoses. Naruto cringed every now and then.

"Well, I'm finally done. Your one jumpy patient Naruto."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, it's hard to say," she began. "For some reason, they're super sensitive. Your hearing pitches and noises the rest of us can't pick up, also your hearing is far stronger in distance then you would think it should be. I don't know what you did to yourself, but it sure is strange."

Suddenly, from extremely far off, Naruto's ears caught an echo of the words, "Flames of youth."

Naruto muttered, "Fuck, Kyuubi this isn't the way I thought this was going to work."

He could hear the demon fox snickering at him in his head. Naruto focused to think to the woman, well fox-woman, but female nevertheless.

_Some safe friend you are._

**I'm laughing because it's cute kit.**

_When did demons laugh at cute things? Aren't they supposed to be just plain evil and all?_

**Two things kit, One I'm a female first and demon second. Second, aren't ninja's supposed to be cold-hearted, black-clad killers?**

._..Well why does the female thing matter?_

**Frankly, it's a requirement for us to squeal at anything cute.**

_So you are required to shriek at me?_

**Squeal, kit. Shriek means something's wrong, squeal is a happy shriek. And yes, I am.**

Naruto didn't respond. He noticed the others had begun moving and Hinata was tugging at his sleeve to get him to move along with them. Naruto quietly resolved to stop spacing out and pulled Hinata ahead with the others. All the while the sound of his two feet hitting the dirt irritated him. All the while the dust rising tickled his nose and made his eyes sting. All the while he tasted the smoke-infested air in his mouth. All the while his distance and detail of sight was dramatically increased.

He felt like he could see the earth and all in it no matter their distance. Then his sharp ears picked up a sound, a twig snapping. He stopped abruptly and held up a hand to signal that he wanted to stop. He turned his head just enough to get a peek of the world behind him. Then he turned with a small flash and hit the trunk of a tree with the kunai he'd thrown. Kakashi's eyes widened and his headband was quickly moved so that the sharigan could shine brightly into the depths of the forest.

"Come on out, I know you're there!" Naruto called out.

A large figure came out of the shadows. He was tall and his face was covered from the bridge nose down by wrappings. He had spotted arm-warmers on. He wore no shirt and blue pants with shinobi sandals. His headband was sideways on his head, yet you could easily see it was an anti-mist one. His black spiky hair was the fashion of an ex-millitary man. He had an extremely large sword on his back that was strapped on with a think black belt. This man was Zabuza.

"You..." said Kakashi

Naruto's mouth fell open in surprise. Kakashi's normal eye widened before he moved quickly at Zabuza. The other ninja moved unnaturally quick and blocked the strike. Kakashi spun and kicked him high into the air. Naruto acted, forming his personal hand seal. A shadow clone popped up and Naruto began charging a resengan. Zabuza had only began to form hand signs before Naruto hit him. The man shimmered and vanished. Naruto swore. It had been a gen-jutsu.

"I should've seen past this. It wasn't hard. This damn deal is beginning to screw with my normal instincts."

Naruto turned and told the others what had happened. Most of them were slightly shocked, Kakashi merely looked resigned. Naruto quickly sent a thin blast of chakra out in a spear from around him. He then quick spun, feeling something interrupt the chakra. He stopped causing a small but effective ring of dirt to fly up and surround the group. Naruto was upset with himself again because the dirt greatly irrupted his new eyes. He shook off the pain and ran in the direction that he had indicated.

"N-Naruto wait!" called Kakashi.

Naruto didn't answer, but was moving so quick that it was unnatural, even for a ninja. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of him through his rage. He tried to shake his head and accidently cut his lower lip with the fangs that had protruded from his mouth.

"Naruto!" called Kakashi again. "Who do you feel? Wait!"

Naruto sped ahead, sending chakra through his feet desperately to move quicker. Kakashi swore. He used the radio set to contact Sakura. He could barely even contact her because they had already moved so far. This was slightly disturbing to the ninja.

"Sakura, can you hear me? If you can, take control of the team and complete the mission, don't respond."

Kakashi released the button and looked at Naruto, wondering what was happening to him. Naruto wasn't doing well. In fact, it was just the reverse. He was in unbearable pain. He could feel his blood almost literally boiling below his skin. He couldn't be sure but he thought he was already at least in the two-tailed state. Naruto could smell the slight burning of his flesh clearly. He could he see for miles, the smoke and red chakra provided no problem to his vision. He could feel every insect, every leaf, every life-form with the upmost ease.

"**This... what is this?"** Naruto asked himself.

There was one word of what he was feeling flow through his veins. Power. It was strong, able and willing to do whatever he commanded it. He felt that the chakra he was using in his feet was meaningless and pathetic. He forced a lot more out and went flying so quickly that the branch he leapt off of didn't just break, it shattered. Kakashi was forced to barrel roll to avoid. He saw Naruto who was already miles off and knew that he couldn't keep up. He didn't want to, but he turned back.

"I'm sorry, sensei, this might make me worse then trash, but I have to go back when I'm no good here."

Naruto, meanwhile, was already miles and miles ahead. He was quickly closing in on the target and knew it. Naruto found the man and pounced. The man had black spiky hair that could belong to only one person in the whole shinobi world.

"Hey, dead last."

"**Sasuke!**"

Naruto formed a resengan quick as a flash and slammed it down at Sasuke, who dodged it. He ran at Naruto with a chidori in hand. Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted down with a great force. The sound of the bone crack was like a gunshot for Naruto. He groaned a little and Sasuke kicked him hard in the face. He held his left arm angrily. Naruto ran quickly at him. He formed another resengan and Sasuke couldn't form the hand seals. He swore and started leaping out of the way of the attacks.

"**I'm going to kill you or bring you back this time!"**

"Damn, when did he get this strong? Never mind it. I will obtain the power to kill Itachi!"

Sasuke unsheathed his great katana and swung high at Naruto and Naruto stopped it with his hand by pumping chakra into it. Sasuke let out a little gasp, and Naruto spun to kick him in the head. Sasuke was sent flying into a nearby tree, leaving an imprint on it. Sasuke was completely shocked. That had hurt him, a lot. This, dead last was actually going to kill him!

"I hate you." said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't pause or stop, in fact he gained speed. But, his heart damn near broke. He could again smell the fear of his demon. He could feel her concern for him. She could feel his pain. She and he alone knew of the tears that streamed mightily from his eyes. She had always been there for him. Sasuke looked at him and _tried _to play a trump card.

"Could you really ever kill your best friend?"

**"No," **Naruto said and Sasuke smirked. **"But that hardly applies here!"**

Naruto charged at Sasuke, determined that this time, he would be the victor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Way of the Shinobi

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 4: The Way of the Shinobi

Naruto leapt up at Sasuke to plunge the resengan down through his heart. Sasuke rolled out of the way and Naruto kicked him up in the air. Sasuke yelled loudly in pain and Naruto had to hold his hands over his ears. The sound had broken through to him as though it were a high pitched scratch on a record. He could smell the blood and hate rolling off of Sasuke in large waves. He could practically taste the boy's flesh. Sasuke ran quick as a flash at Naruto, katana drawn.

"**Shadow clone jutsu**!" shouted Naruto.

Four clones surrounded Sasuke and each one grabbed a limb in great haste. They slammed him into the ground with a loud _bang _that echoed annoyingly around the forest. Naruto ran at him with another resengan swirling in a tornado style all it's own.

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto fell to the ground and landed sprawled as a third tail flashed out behind him. He could feel every single muscle of his throbbing and aching in a great pain. Yet, the power, the strength, the ability, it was a power he'd never seen the like of, let alone wielded.

"YOU ALWAYS SHOWED ME UP! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sasuke hit two of the clones holding him by twisting the blade. Naruto ran at Sasuke. Naruto's stance was strange. He was crouched on all fours and he was ten times more fox-like then he'd ever been before. He had black naiils now and could feel actual fur began to coat his backside. In his surprise he could fell actual tails appearing. There were three and Naruto had a moment of shock, the pleasure. He was absorbing yet more of Kyuubi's chakra. He could feel her forcing it in.

He knew she was struggling to tell him something, but the message was unclear. The only two words that he heard for sure were, 'be careful'. He dismissed the thought. He had work that was far more important to do right now. Like killing this traitor.

"**Sasuke,"** Naruto said, in full power and control.** "In Kohona the penalty for betrayal is death. For that crime I will kill you, here and now."**

Naruto clearly saw Sasuke's eyes bug out a little in pure fear. Naruto ran quickly to him and stabbed him through the gut with his long kunai-like fingernails. Sasuke doubled over in the extreme pain. Naruto brought his other arm up to Sasuke's face with the speed of a bullet fleeing the barrel of a gun. Sasuke felt his right eye part from it's socket and he held it in pain. Naruto ran to him and stabbed quickly with the kunai he kept hidden in his sleeve. Sasuke coughed up blood.

Naruto could fell the oozy stuff sliding down his arm with the upmost ease. Sasuke looked at him and stopped fighting. All the life left his body and he went limp. The flow of red chakra stopped coming to Naruto and he looked at Sasuke's body. He grasped it and shook all over. He was stunned. He was feeling a large amount of caring and protection coming from the Kyuubi. If she wanted to provide caring then if could only mean... It could only lead to the conclusion that he'd...

Naruto held his friend's body close to him. He cradled it close to himself, breathing in Sasuke's scent. He picked it up and tried to move, then fell down again. He could feel the others that were beginning to show up. He didn't react. He didn't even try to. He lay down and wept in loud, balling tears. Hinata quickly found and sprinted to him. She kneeled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and leapt away from her, not really seeing the hurt in her face. Kakashi vanished and reappeared, pinned Naruto to the tree by his neck.

Naruto didn't move at all. Kakashi looked him in the eye and saw that they were dead, hurt, and pained.

"I told you never to abandon your friends Naruto, you obeyed that. Get a hold of yourself. Sasuke as you knew him died over three years ago."

He released Naruto who feel to the ground weeping.

"I could've saved him. I could've brought him back."

Just then Sakura showed up. She took one look at Sasuke and broke down sobbing. She buried her head in Ten-Ten's shoulder and the other female held her to help her through the hurt. Kakashi was still talking to Naruto. Neji and Hinata stood together, waiting.

"Naruto," said Kakashi. "This is the life of a shinobi."

"Then I don't want it." said Naruto.

His voice was so quiet that it might've been utterly dead. Kakashi even had to strain his ears to hear it. He saw a small shimmer come flying at him and caught whatever it was. It was Naruto's headband. Kakashi saw tears leaking from his eyes. He was hurt. So deeply as to lash out, to defend himself with rejection. Hinata tried to go to him, but Neji held her back. She bit at her finger and started to resist his hand. Neji was shocked. Not once had Hinata _ever _disregarded his council.

She slapped his hand away forcefully and went to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around him, desperate to help the one she loved. Naruto leapt up from the contact. She saw his eyes. They didn't show anger, they showed fear. She felt for him. For his pain. He was lost and had no one. He couldn't, because he thought he might kill them.

"N-Naruto-kun." she said.

He looked at her, eyes leaking with glistening tears.

"Y-you didn't kill Sasuke."

Those words alone made Naruto listen. He didn't feel better. He didn't thank her or take the shoulder she was offering him. He listened.

"W-what you d-destroyed was the pe-perverse remains of h-his body. S-Sasuke died at t-the valley of t-the end."

Naruto slowly stood up and walked to her. She looked at him. Naruto unzipped his jacket and Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. He removed his chain-link undershirt and pointed at a scared on his chest. Hinata saw the large mark that was left from the chidori that had, so long ago been rammed through his chest. That was not all she noticed, but she knew that what he wanted her to see. Neji and Sakura noticed it as well. Naruto slipped the chain-link and jacket back on. He slowly went and grabbed his headband from Kakashi and held it limply in his hand.

"I don't know if I can except what your saying Hinata."

She looked at him and her index fingers took their well-know position of pushing up against each other and fiddling.

"Because if I do, then I received that scar, and spent three years, doing nothing. I guess it was for nothing anyway. I killed him instead of bringing him back, and I promised to Sakura. Does my nindo even matter anymore? When it can be broken so easily, why should I even try?"

"Naruto-kun, don't say that!" said Hinata, losing her fear in the urgency. "You are strong and always have been. You never give up, and now isn't the time to start."

Naruto fell quickly and pounded his fist into the ground angrily and then shouted at the purple-haired girl.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" his voice boomed around the clearing. "FOR ALL YOUR SAYING ABOUT HOW GREAT I CAN BE, FOR ALL YOUR WANTING ME TO BECOME GREAT, I FAIL JUST LIKE ANY OTHER CAN! WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER IF I TRY NOW?"

"Naruto," said Neji, softly, yet with authority and cutting over Naruto's voice. "I used to think destiny governed everyone and you were born great or weak. Only one man could've ever proved me wrong, I refuse to accept the fact that the man I describe is sobbing on the ground submitting to fate."

Ten-Ten had nothing to say and Sakura was still morning Sasuke. Kakashi had said his bit and place a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We'll camp here tonight. It's no good to try and do a mission when you're this distraught. Mission success, by the way."

The rest of the group set up camp and started a fire while Naruto and Sakura sat near Sasuke's dead body. Sakura was mostly keeping Naruto company, as he had refused to budge an inch. Much later, around one in the morning Sakura was forced to retire, and cried herself to sleep. What she didn't know was that her entrance had awoken Hinata. The violet-haired heiress noticed Naruto hadn't yet returned and went outside to meet him. She heard him talking from a few long meters away and stopped to listen.

"Why Kyuubi? Why'd I have to kill him?"

Then no one else spoke though Naruto continued to answer. For a moment Hinata was concerned about his mental stability, then thought about the name he'd used. Kyuubi. Yet, the Kyuubi was dead, long dead. Meanwhile Naruto argued with the Kyuubi angrily in his head, accidently speaking out loud without knowing.

**Kit, the heiress said it. Sasuke died with he plunged the chidori in your chest. You have to be ok, I'm not ready to die.**

"Oh, quit acting like you don't care, you said that earlier."

**Let's not talk about that.**

"Whatever."

A few moments passed.

"Kyuubi?"

**What, kit?**

"What do I do now?"

**I should've thought that was simple, you do nothing. You continue to be a ninja like before.**

"If my drive is gone then why do I fight? I mean, I guess I could still try and become hokage, but will it matter if the one person's respect I really wanted died?"

Hinata heard him say that a knew he was talking about Sasuke. She bit her index finger hard. She knew he wasn't coping well. If she didn't say something, anything, Naruto might do something that everyone would regret later. She heard him speak and didn't do anything.

"Why'd you have to get sealed in me anyway? Of all the demons that have been sealed, you are the biggest complainer... What the hell do you mean 'At least it's not your time of the month?'... Ok, we can stop talking about this now, I almost think I prefer talking to Jiyria about this... I said almost."

Hinata gasped. She had read once that demons could be sealed inside a human sacrifice. So did this mean Naruto was actually containing a demon? She walked up to him slowly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around. Then he breathed out relaxed. Hinata could see he was happy to have a distraction from Sasuke, just not so much at her timing. She also took note of the bags under his wonderful blue eyes from lack of sleep and fatigue.

"I c-came to check o-on you N-Naruto-kun."

"Oh, you might want to get some sleep."

"I won't if your still out here." she said.

"Suit yourself." he responded.

Naruto looked at the dark night sky with the few stars winking back at him, as though to brighten up a gloomy day. He looked sideways at Hinata and wondered why she would ever bother to come out here for his sake. He dismissed the thought and patted the grass next to him.

"Wanna sit?"

She nodded slightly and sat down next to him, her face turning red. Naruto looked at her and she turned away shyly.

"Why are you out here?" he asked her.

"I-I just w-wanted to... um... m-make sure y-you were... ok."

Naruto made her turn and face him. She knew he was checking her face for signs of falsehood.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can trust you." he said.

"Um... how do you..."

"When people lie they smell of fear and panic, you only have the panic, which is really not needed. Thanks Hinata."


	5. Chapter 5: Protective Friends

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 5: Protective Friends

The sun peeked over the hills and gave the dark forest floor life. Naruto could feel the hot rays of light piercing through his eyelids and burning the skin on his face. He opened his eyes wearily and saw that he was still outside, near where he'd been last night. The next thing he noticed was that Hinata was laying on top of him. He looked down at her head on his chest and tried to remember what had happened last night. He considered his situation. He was still wearing clothes so they hadn't done anything.

She looked as though she'd fallen asleep and not fainted so he presumed he hadn't said anything romantic or tried to kiss her. He guessed they had just sat next to each other until they both passed out from fatigue. He shook her lightly with his hand and her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning," he said. "Sorry about this."

Hinata jumped up quickly and thrust her head towards the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He walked back to the tent to grab his pack.

_This is easy, _thought Naruto. _All I have to do is not think about you-know-who doing who-knows-what inside of I-don't-care!_

**Kit, you are starting to go insane. It's normal, you going through late morbid shock. Just relax. Sasuke has been dead for years. You killed the shell, nothing more. Now your girlfriend over there is ready to go you might want to wake the others.**

_Hinata isn't my girlfriend._

**Then why'd you sleep with her?**

The Kyuubi's voice was assertive, and demanding. Naruto suffered a small shock.

_Are you... jealous?_

**No, **said Kyuubi bluntly. **Demons such as myself have nothing to be jealous of, let alone bulimic Hyuugas.**

_You are!_

**Am not!**

_But this is perfect! After all the blackmail you give me I finally have something to get back at you with! But I'd never think you'd be jealous of people without pupils Kyuubi, though I suppose her eyes are kind of cute. I don't know I think I'll ask her out._

**Now you just being an ass, kit.**

_I don't get why you're jealous of her is all, really._

**It's simple really. I've been with your for fifteen years of rejection and hell--**

_Which were your fault. _he countered.

**And she just comes in like she can understand that you need friends, no, I don't buy it. Kit, I don't want you to be near that girl again. With that crush she has on you she could--**

_Wait, slow down, back up. Hinata likes me?_

**...You have to ruin the moment don't you?**

_What do you mean?_

**Don't be stupid, she utterly devoted to you.**

_Ah, then why do you not like her? Unless your afraid to loose me to her._

**No, I just don't think she likes you for the right reasons is all.**

Naruto sniff and could smell the air in Kyuubi's cell thick with fear. Not just fear though. Anger, guilt, regret and worry were mixed into the blend of emotions. Naruto laughed aloud a little in spite of Hinata standing next to him. Then he addressed the Kyuubi.

_Your lying, I can smell it._

Kyuubi didn't respond and when Naruto found she had placed a barrier in their metal connection he gave one last effort.

_I knew you loved me._

His thought was mocking and thick with sarcasm. Then he noticed that Hinata was standing right in front of him. She looked really worried, as though he'd been knocked out, and he might as well have been. He noticed the faint smell of lilac coming from her.

_I may really ask her out though, if she really likes me... Nah, I'll wait on that one, at least until I make chunnin._

He turned towards the road and began to follow Kakashi, Sakura, Neji and Ten-Ten, trying to ignore how dirty he was.Naruto noticed Hinata following him and he sniffed a little. There was some strange seant, but he couldn't quite place it. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and walked on to catch up. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. The mission was completed, so, there was no real cause or need for worry. Naruto kept glancing at Hinata, partly to get her more confutable around him and partly to find out why Kyuubi cared so much.

Naruto yawned and noticed Hinata shiver. He considered it. He was never too warm or too cold because of the pure effects of demonic chakra, but it was kind of chilly out. The ninjas had jackets, but Hinata's was a summer one, meant for show, not practical use. Naruto took off his jacket and tossed it to her. She looked at him with watery eyes and then wrapped it around herself, inhaling the smell of him. Naruto chuckled and shook his head a little from side-to-side.

Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'When did you and her get together?'. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'I'm not sure what you mean.' Sakura turned back around and Naruto looked back at Hinata. She was walking with her eyes closed in a world of her own happiness. Naruto smiled a little. Deep within the concepts of his mind Naruto could hear a deep, low, threatening growl. Naruto made sure to set his feet on a sort of autopilot, and contacted Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi, what's wrong with you?_

**I don't like her.**

_Yeah, I knew that already. You don't like her because 'she doesn't like me for the right reasons'. What are the right reasons then? You name them._

**Your... strong, emotionally and physically. Yet, that isn't really good enough. You care about everyone, even if you ought to not do so. You never give up on anything. Your kind, wise, caring and quite frankly, lovable. Things like that are my-- the right reasons.**

_What were you going to say?_

**Nothing, it was a slip of the tongue, kit.**

_You know this link works two ways right?_

Kyuubi cut him off quickly. Naruto grinned and took control of his body again. He checked to see if anyone had noticed. Only Kakashi appeared to notice a thing.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto. "Oh-- nothing."

Kakashi shrugged and continued on. Naruto brought a blank expression upon his face and then thought trying to reach Kyuubi. Odd as she may be at times, she was... in a way... a friend. Naruto found strong barriers around her mind and pushed on them. Kyuubi resisted and Naruto gave up. She would talk when she was ready. Naruto turned to Kakashi and spoke aloud.

"So, what did the grass-nin have to say?"

"Quite the load. Mostly medical information and about his dates he'll attack Kohona again, and more, but it's too annoying to explain now, I'll tell you later."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then focused on the road in front of them.

It was a long while later when they finally got back into Kohona and gave their information to the two ANBU guards. Hinata took off Naruto's jacket reluctantly and handed it back too him. Naruto made a point of shaking her hand before he left and could feel the low rumbling growl in the back of his mind that meant Kyuubi was up. He was also fairly certain he heard the words 'bitch' and 'my'. Naruto focused and managed to contact Kyuubi. He could feel her anger and rage. He could smell the downright loathing. There was something else too, he couldn't place it but he thought that he had smelled it before.

_You want to talk yet?_

**Kit? Listen, I really would feel better if you didn't hang out with the Hyuuga. She'll just rope you into their politics if you get with her. Also, on top off that, she really doesn't deserve you! She doesn't know your pain, your world. I do.**

_Why do you care so much?_

**I am your friend. I care about you kit.**

_Why do you care about me. I believe you because you can't lie to me, but why did you choose to care about me?_

**I... am not sure. Maybe I liked you for your inner strength. Maybe I felt guilty I caused you this hell. I am not sure.**

_But you do care about me?_

**Yes. Why?**

_Because you remember what it was like when I first made 'friends'. People damn near killed me hundreds of times._

**No one is going to kill you. I promise you.**

_But I don't want to hurt people. Could you pull me into your mind? I want to talk face-to-face._

For a while it was the same and then Naruto saw the world around him black out as he fell backwards. He felt his foot in water that was only at his ankle. He could actually see Kyuubi, and she was waiting at the lips of her seal, waiting for him. Naruto walked towards and felt something. He felt sad for her. She had to wait in him for doing nothing more then what she had been born to do. No, he shook that thought out of his head. She had killed Kohona soldiers for food, no matter what she was now.

**"I do care about you, kit. Don't hold my past against me. I don't hold yours against you."**

Naruto eyes widened as he stepped into her cell. Naruto walked to her and didn't know just what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how formal to be with her. If she was a great friend, he might have hugged her. If she was just a normal friend then he might only shake her hand. He thought carefully. He really didn't want to piss her off by being wrong in one way or another. Before he had really decided Kyuubi threw arms around him in a quick embrace. She broke from him and Naruto shook himself while she spoke.

**"You don't have to be afraid," **she said to him, smirking a little bit. **I told you I wanted to be your ideal friend. You don't have to be afraid to hug me. Anything above that and you may want to slow down a bit, but I can do hugging."**

"Kyuubi," said Naruto. "I can't ever forgive you for what you did fifteen years ago. But I can wipe the slate clean. You can start over fresh from the time you agreed to be my friend. Is that something that you want to do? The choice is yours."

**"I would like that very much." **she said.

"In that case, give me your word that you will never, ever harm someone of Kohona without my say so."

**"You have my word. Though I must ask, why?"**

"Easy," said Naruto grinning. "Your my friend now with no bad past and a life that sucks.So, I'm gonna get you out somehow. Well, as soon as I clear it with Tsunade-obaa-chan anyway."

Naruto sniffed the air and felt many things. Stunned disbelief, regret, happiness, sadness, thankfulness, and love. The last of these puzzled him the most. He tired to understand it's amount, but failed terribly. He put the thought to the back of his head and addressed her.

"Why is part of you sad? This is what you want, right?"

**"Because I don't have to see you then, plus people will hate me."**

"I swear I won't let that happen, and we'll use a gen-jutsu or something. I want to help you."

Kyuubi stared at him with wide eyes and Naruto gave her his usual fox styled grin. Then the fox demon's face slowly split into a large grin and she threw her arms around him again. Naruto felt her rub against him and then broke the hug blushing slightly.

"Sorry." he said.

"No, it was my fault, I didn't mean what that seemed like. Friends?"

"Best friends."

Kyuubi smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Naruto turned red and Kyuubi sent him back to his body. Naruto awoke in a slight daze on the side of the street with Sakura standing over him. Naruto stood up, and never even addressing her he leapt off to find a store that could sell him some new clothes.


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Try

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 6: I Will Try

Naruto ran through the streets, feeling the wind fly past his sensitive head. He was glance at high speeds to the right and left of him. He sighed a lot as he saw shops he knew would merely kick him out and finally saw one who he prayed would let him come inside to pay. He was lucky, they did. He walked around quickly grabbing dark colored clothes and a few capes with a face mask, should he have need of a face mask. Naruto walked to the counter and paid for the clothing before sealing them away.

Jiyria had taught him a lot about sealing and he was practically a master of the art. He smiled thinking how far he had come. He had learned a load of new jutsu on his own and his training had largely been given to teaching him not to go above three tails, as he didn't want to lose control. Nevertheless, Jiyria had taught him a whole lot of things he could use. He put on a pair of these clothes. It was loose fitting black gi that was tucked into a pair of black sweatpants.

He wore his long black headband and black sandals, then examined his reflection, pleased. Then he pushed a large reserve of chakra into his feet and leapt, noticing that he easily flew to the rooftop and beyond. He leapt among the houses, only placing a foot down every five houses or so. Finally, the extremely tall hokage tower came into view and Naruto leapt happily into the window to get inside the office. He saw the hokage snoozing on her paperwork and sat down to wait, rather then wake her up.

He noticed that her posture wasn't one of someone who was simply lazy and had dozed off. It was the look of someone who was at the edge of their limit, and was so tired that the need of sleep wasn't satisfied, and acted upon it's own desire. He shook his head and formed the cross sign to create a load of shadow clones. He pointed at all of Tsunade's paperwork and held a finger to his lips and they got the message. Each Naruto, even the original, grabbed a small stack of papers and began filing them.

Naruto cocked his head surprised, it hadn't been that back with shadow clones. Why did they all complain about it that much? It had taken him, what? Thirty minutes tops to finish all of those papers. He shrugged and dispelled the clones. Tsunade stirred from all the popping and picked her head up. She looked over and saw Naruto smiling at her. She shook her head.

"Morning Naruto, your mission went well?"

"Not really," he said. "But it was successful."

She looked him up and down.

"What's with the new look?"

"After that mission I don't want to be made a target because of my clothing, plus it helps my stealth." he lied.

These were true facts, but that wasn't the reason he had changed really. He sighed and stood at attention as one expects of a shinobi. Tsunade looked down, then around her desk, lost for a few moments. Then she looked at Naruto and asked him.

"Where is my paperwork?"

"Oh," he said. "I did it. You looked really tired, so I decided to give you hand this once."

She looked at him surprised. Then she smiled and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He knew this was something she would do more often if she had time, and not just because he had just done the day's paperwork for her. She let him go then looked at him.

"Thanks." she said.

"It's nothing," he said. "I think of you like my mother, so I'll gladly give you a hand now and then when I stop by."

"So, what happen on the mission? Why is it bad even if you did it right?"

"Well first off _I _messed up. That's not important though, what is is that I fought Sasuke again and this time I won."

Her eyes widened.

"Well where is he?"

Naruto cast his eyes towards the ground and frowned, and she understood. She embraced him again and he let his face stay in her shoulder as comfort. She patted him on the back soothingly as he felt for his, apparently, long lost friend.

"You'll be ok," she said. "People here still need you."

"That's partially why I'm here," he said. "My best friend needs my help, but she's a little... strange."

"Who do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her in the eye. Letting her know he meant to be utterly and completely serious. Then he opened his mouth and tried to speak. He failed and closed it again. He composed himself and then opened his mouth to speak again. This time, he succeeded.

"Kyuubi." he said simply.

"What?!?!"

"She's a demon and can't lie to me. She's my friend and has promised never to hurt anyone of Kohona."

Tsunade looked at him.

"I can't believe your serious. I can't allow that thing back out! Your father died to seal it Naruto! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"My... Father?"

Tsunade didn't even bother to try and fix her slip-up. She sent Naruto home, forbidding him to release the Kyuubi. Naruto meanwhile was thinking about what she had said. He always knew that the fourth had sealed Kyuubi in him, but never had he thought the fourth hokage was his father. Sure they looked like in eye and hair color, but other then that. Naruto shook his head. This was overwhelming. Three hokages of this place had something to do with me. The old man was like a grandfather. Tsunade like a mother, and the fourth was actually my father.

Then, Naruto remembered he should probably talk to Kyuubi about how he couldn't be allowed to release her. He walked though the streets quickly and finally reached his home. Then he ran to his room and his back hit the excuse for a mattress he had.

_Kyuubi?_

**I heard. You forget I am inside your head, so I know what you know. I'm not too surprised really. She has her reasons, don't hate her kit.**

_Could you pull me in? I want to spend some time with you._

Once again the world swam in front of Naruto's eyes and he saw the human form of Kyuubi standing before him. He walked up to her and hugged her and she lay her head on his shoulder for a mere moment before breaking the embrace. He sat down in the water and she sat next to him, placing a comforting arm around him. Naruto smiled a little and looked at her.

**"You ok?" **she asked.

"No," he responded. "I will be before too long though. Sorry I can't free you right now."

She looked at him a little stunned.

**"Right now?"**

"Yeah, but that's no reason I can't start research! After all it would take a while anyway, so I may still get you out before too long anyway!"

Kyuubi looked at him and smiled. He was so full of energy, willing and life. Naruto pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically. Kyuubi placed her other arm around him and then placed her head on his shoulder. This was partly to calm him down and partly to thank him for his thoughtfulness. Naruto sigh tiredly and was soon asleep. Kyuubi sent him back to the real world where he was late awoken by an alarm clock that had been set to go off in the early hours of the morning.

Naruto yawned and said, "Guess I'd better hit the books."

Naruto, being an orphan had often heard that phrase, but never quite understood it's meaning. So, he mistakenly attack the books and then found he wasn't any smarter and decided to read them before the annoying liberian came and gave him a tongue-lashing. He read for hours upon hours. He studied seals and hidden hand signs. He studied his own seal so often he got sick of looking at it. He looked at the seal Orochimaru had added and Jiyria had later removed.

For hours Naruto read, scribbled down notes, got mad, shouted 'yeah' and occasionally banged his head on a table. Finally late into the night, the owner kicked Naruto out and he went to the Hokage's office to receive his orders for missions for the next day. When he received the sheet he read it eagerly.

_Rank: C_

_Mission: Go to the land of waves and appear once as representative for Kohona. No team members._

_Assigned to: Naruto Uzamaki_

Naruto tacked it to his wall and lay down to sleep for the night, but the villagers had other plans. Apparently, many had gone drinking and were on a Kyuubi rally. They threw flaming bottles and stones through his windows and threw knives into his wall. Naruto lay still listening to the yelling, crying and screaming. It got even worse though, because after they left, the thin wisps Naruto called sheets didn't protect him against the bitter cold winds of night. Naruto shivered all night and didn't sleep a wink.

When the sun finally did rise over the distant hills Naruto sighed and showered, feeling as though his body was receiving a sort of holy cleansing. Then he dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants that were wrapped from the calf down with bandages. Then he put on his headband and packed, preparing to leave. On his way out to the gate, he notices a small flash of purple. He wouldn't have noticed had his eyes not been so enhanced, but he sniffed and could discern Hinata's smell.

He shook his head a little and wished he hadn't, because now dust was in his eyes and nose and it irritated him greatly. So, it was as the bright sun was getting up in the sky that Naruto left the village on his first one-man mission. Personally he was a little surprised that he had been trusted with this mission, as it was far too important to mess up. Naruto dropped the matter and began to run, applying chakra to his feet. Normally in a mission with his team, everyone else told him to slow down.

Naruto laughed aloud. He could do anything he wanted now. Run, leapt from tree to tree in a zig-zag form if he wanted. He was utterly free until he hit the land of waves. He had two full days to get their, was supposed to stay for a day then have two days to get back. All-in-all Naruto wasn't at all worried. He sprinted at high speed through small towns and large cities. Through valleys and forests. Each and every place held a new type of environment and thusly, irritated his new senses greatly.

The result was that by the time he was ready to stop and camp for the night Naruto was extremely irritable and annoyed. He lay down to sleep for the night, wishing that he had someone, if just an annoyance, to talk to. Maybe he was free to do anything, but it was a very lonely road. Then, he grinned. He did always have someone to talk to.

_Kyuubi?_

**Hey, kit.**

Kyuubi's voice sounded as though she'd just woken up or had been in deep thought about something or other.

_Sorry, did I interrupt you?_

**Well yes, but I don't mind. Do you want to talk?**

_Yes please._

Naruto yet again felt the world slip out from under him and fell softly into the world of the cell and the demon behind the bars. Naruto eagerly walked through the cell and hugged her. When they broke apart he greeted her properly. It felt weird though, to greet someone who never left you.

"Hey Kyuubi."

**"Hey kit. What did you want to talk about?"**

"I don't know, what, I can't see you just because I care about you?"

That night, Naruto again fell asleep in Kyuubi's cell while she sat near him.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Naruto sat up quickly early in the morning. He looked out the flap and groaned, it was still before the crack of dawn. Naruto heard the voice of the demon from within the cell that resided deep within his own mind and thoughts. It was slightly singsong, but not meant to be insulting.

**Early to bed, early to rise, kit.**

Naruto groaned loudly and rolled off the tree he'd set up camp in. He hit the dirt floor with a loud crack and sat up quickly, fully awake. Naruto quickly packed up and moved out again. He expected to reach wave around midday. He didn't stop for breakfast because he had needed to change and wash his hair. He felt leafs brush softly against his sensitive face and arms and it tickled him greatly. He shook off the annoyance and kept running with chakra rushing quickly through his feet.

Naruto suddenly felt a moment of utter bliss, happiness and security. He knew that this feeling didn't come from his emotions himself, but from Kyuubi. He smiled at his best friend and knew he'd give her hell for this later. He continued to run though town after town until after much pain and work, he reached the village hidden in the mist around mid-day. He made sure to pass though the town on the Great Naruto Bridge. He wondered vaguely weather or not people would make the connection.

People did, and crowded around him, wanting autographs and such things from him. One girl was so enthusiastic about his past feat that she kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was stunned for a moment that he didn't react and he heard one voice shout out angrily.

"YOU BITCH HE IS MINE!"

No one seemed to react to the cry, save to pull the girl off Naruto. Naruto blushed deeply and spent the rest of his afternoon shaking hands and just wishing someone would give him some ramen. Many hours, and hands, later Naruto was finally done with all of the fans and walked off. He found the Rakikaze's office and walked in to see him smiling happily.

"Good good, you are from Kohona to sign our peace treaty. As a matter of fact I am glad it is such a great hero as yourself here to sign in as opposed to a bunch of idiots that could be here. Like a silver-haired ninja that came here long ago. A fine ninja I am sure, but I didn't like him."

"Sir," said Naruto. "With all due respect, that idiot is my sensei and I would like it if we didn't insult him."

"Oh, I apologize, of course of course."

Naruto looked at the man. He had and elderly face. Wrinkles lined his forehead and wrists. His face was kindly, yet powerful. Naruto could easily see why this man was chosen as the shadow of the village hidden in the mist. He seemed to hold wonderful ability to lead. Naruto considered the possibilities of his scaring this man and figured that it would not happen no matter how hard he could try. He shook the thought and walked to the man before bowing low to the ground.

"Naruto Uzamaki," said the Kyuubi container. "Representative of Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leafs, at your service."

"Rise Naruto Uzamaki." said the man. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Naruto smiled and then got up to his feet before bowing. When Naruto rose he saw that the man was smiling at him.

"I take it you are here to discuss the treaty that Tsunade-Sama offered me many times."

Naruto took this blow in stride.

"But of course!" he said. "Would you mind specifying the points of the treaty you wish to go over?"

Naruto, of course, had no idea of the contract that this man was talking about. However, by asking a question that would make him speak first, Naruto felt reasonably sure he could hold up to his own end in a conversation. The man was not helpful however.

"Why don't you suggest a topic Uzamaki-san?"

Naruto sniffed the air carefully.

**Kit, he doesn't know a thing about this supposed treaty he was talking about!**

_I know, he smells like fear and doubt._

"I must apologize for the bluntness here, but you don't know a thing about his treaty do you?"

"No." the man admitted. "Usually Tsunade just talks and I listen and then say no because that's all my advisors say."

"Hm," said Naruto. "Well I am supposed to make treaty with you guys here. What if we just made a treaty between you and I? I can promise on my honor as a ninja that we won't attack you and we will provide good trade and such if you promise the same for Kohona!"

The man smiled.

"Ironically, this is just what I need. Something so blunt and helpful that no amount of loopholes will help the council here. No matter what we do agree no to attack Kohona on the pretence of repayment for your actions three years ago on the Great Naruto Bridge."

"I promise that as long as this treaty is in effect, Kohona will not harm the Mist on the pride of honesty and disgust of the treachery of the sand." said Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the man and began to draft a treaty between the two. Naruto smiled at the thought that if all politics were this easy, that being Hokage would be no challenge. Naruto wanted to shout, to leap up and down at his success, but contained himself. He could hardly believe that he was being such a large success that he could make a leader of another county sign a contract for a treaty with his own. That was something that not everybody could say.

"I must thank you master Uzamaki, your wonderful lack of respect for politics is simply great and ideal."

Naruto smiled as he shook the man's hand. He thought that the mission hand not been completed in the most Ideal of ways, but it was a success. He walked out of the man's office to loud cheers and shouts. Naruto raised a steady hand in a wave and many people had intensified their screams. Naruto smiled wildly and jumped over the edge, flipping over and over and landing lightly in the crowd in a stage dive. They finally put him down and let him use his own two feet.

Naruto was surprised that the county was doing so good after they had left. The place was booming. Buildings were new and shiny. Everything flashed and nobody looked poor or underfed. A thought occurred to Naruto and instead of leaving, he turned left to see an old friend. He remembered the road by heart and had no trouble finding it. He opened the door to she a young boy, no older then thirteen tackle him around the waist.

"Hey Inari," said Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

A woman peeked her head around the corner and saw them standing there. She dropped the dish that she had been holding and ran to him in a flash. She threw her arms around him eagerly. Naruto blushed a little and didn't know what to make of this.

"Naruto!" she said. "It's been so long! You look so great! You are so much older now. You're what, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Sixteen," said Naruto. "I'm a lot stronger now."

Naruto stayed for a little while. They talked often about how they town was doing now and Naruto soon lost count of how many times they had thanked him. For some reason unknown to him, every time he was thanked by Inari's mother, he felt a little more pissed off in the back of his mind.

Eventually Naruto thought that it was about time for him to head back, less he get back late and get a long and irritating rant from Tsunade. Naruto put his back on his back and walked off into the sunset, creating the perfect attitude for a ninja. He had an attitude of pride, power and ability. Yet again, the people in the streets hailed him as he walked passed. Wild fan girls demanded signatures and several wanted more. After Naruto finally got away, he set off on his journey home.

It wasn't until much later that night, when he'd finally laid down to sleep, that Kyuubi contacted him.

**Hey kit.**

_What?_

**As a friend I think I would prefer it if you never went back there.**

Naruto was stunned.

"But why?" he accidentally asked aloud.

**Inside voice kit.**

_But why?_

**It's simple really. A lot of the women in that town acted in a very… jumpy way if you understand what I am saying.**

_Huh? Are you talking about the girl who kissed me?_

**Her and others. Trust me kit. I am a girl you know, and from how she acted she didn't have her mind set on stopping after kissing you. It's girls like her that give girls everywhere a bad name. Granted I am a demon so my reputation is already bad, but—**

_Are you just determined to keep me from having a love life?_

**What do you mean, kit?**

_I mean that every time I get close to someone you get pissed._

**Bullshit, kit. I do not!**

_Oh really? I got close to Hinata and you insulted her and told me she liked me for the wrong reasons. I go to a town where I am a big hero and a couple—_

**You're bullshiting me if you think that was a couple!**

_An undetermined about of girls cheer me on because I defeated Haku and you get even more pissed. If anything came from you, I would've thought you would like that little episode because it was actually your power that defeated him._

**Her.**

_It! Whatever, it doesn't matter!_

Anytime Naruto and Kyuubi discussed Haku there was a large battle about weather or not Haku was a girl. Kyuubi argued that Haku was actually female while Naruto disagreed and calmed that Haku was a guy. Needless to say this caused several sleepless nights. Naruto went back to his calm normal demeanor.

_The point is that you got really pissed anytime I get close to someone._

**Excuse me for watching out for my friend then.**

Now it was Kyuubi who was getting defensive.

_Fine, then who would you approve of?_

**I don't know, why don't you find someone.**

_I have! Hinata!_

**Someone else kit.**

_What about Sakura-chan?_

**You better be kidding me. That girl hits you all the time for nothing. Also she's not going to go out with you in a million, million, million—**

_Thanks, I got the idea. Well what about Temari? You know from the sand?_

**Do you want to have to be the one to A) ask out Gaara's sister or B) break up with her? Gaara is going to be very protective of her now you know.**

_Ok, I guess I do have to give that one to you. Hm… Ino?_

**No way, she's a bitch kit. Also she's not interested.**

_Ten-Ten?_

**She likes that Neji freak.**

_What, really? I guess if she wants him… What about Shizune?_

**Wow kit, didn't know you liked older girls…**

_Well I named everyone in my age group, what else do you want me to do?_

**The med-nin girl is too close to Tsunade if you get what I'm saying.**

_Huh? You mean that they… ew… very ew… What about Kurenai? She's pretty._

**Even if she were to look at you she has Asuma.**

_Well damn it all. Anko?_

**She's just plain creepy and sadistic kit.**

_Well that's all my ideas. I don't even know anyone else who's a girl. And no matter what you try and tell me I am not going gay! Not after Sai! I mean it he really creeps me out! He keep talking about my… well… Let's just leave it at the fact that he is creepy._

**I don't think you should go gay kit. You know another girl, even if you can think of her just yet.**

Naruto went to sleep thinking of all the girls he knew. Even ones he very very rarely saw. Even some he'd only seen once. Finally he fell asleep. Kyuubi fell asleep that night wondering just how far she had gone. Also, she considered if _her _daring was too much.


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Finished

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 8: Mission Finished

Naruto sprang up from his mat when the sun attacked his eyelids next morning. He felt fine and right as rain. He was well rested and ready to return home after a successful mission. From what he could tell, Kyuubi wasn't nearly so well off as he was. He'd tried to talk to her but she was ignoring him. He shrugged and shampooed his hair in a lake that wasn't too far off. Then he changed his clothes. He had packed a black set of sweat pants that hung a little loose around his legs and a black short-sleeve shirt.

He went and tied the headband around his forehead. Naruto could smell a fresh wave of approval coming from Kyuubi, but dismissed it. It surely meant that the demon was thinking of something on her own that was unrelated to his present situation. Naruto packed the tent and began to run back to Kohona. The road was long and sparsely ran through another town or village. There were a great number of towns to the right and left of him, but they did nothing except distract him.

**You know kit, your going to be back at least a day early at this rate, why not have some fun?**

_You know what? You're right! I am a ninja and I deserve a break as long as I train right?_

**Of course.**

Naruto smile and ran to a nearby town where people were celebrating something or other. He went around and asked a few questions and it wasn't long before a group of people told him that today was the day of graduation for the ninja academy students. Naruto grinned a little and removed his headband before heading to where several parents and younger siblings were running in a hurry. He finally found the ninja academy and stopped. It had several similarities to his own school.

The solitary swing saw tied to a wooden entrance plank and a long girl sat on it. She was holding in tears and it didn't take Naruto's mind long to figure out that she might not have graduated. He made a movement to her, to ask her what was wrong and comfort her, when two older people came up to her. Naruto felt an unexpected surge of anger. How dare she?! How fair was it that she had a family when he did not!? He had not had anyone to hold him and tell him it would be ok as people used to mock him.

_Naruto stood watching several kids walk up and tie headbands to their foreheads, sleeves, waists and necks. Naruto wept all alone on the swing that was attached to a long, strong tree limb. Multiple people passed him on by, and if they did stop, it was merely to hurt him. He kept on wondering what purpose he had. What was the point in his become a ninja if people would just hurt him like this? Why even try? He looked over at the crowd and several of the faces he would see many times._

_Ino and Sakura were in the crowd jeering at him along with most of the others. Sasuke stood, top of the class. Shikamaru and Choji glanced back at him, but then shrugged and walked on. He saw Kiba yell at him too, calling him a dead last, and a failure. It wasn't nearly so bad as he was used to. He'd been called an abomination of nature. A personification of sin. The devil's child. The murderous monster. He'd heard them all several times. He looked at Shino and the bug master just stood watching him coolly. He turned his attention to Hinata._

_She wasn't laughing at him. She wasn't even smiling or looking revolted. She pulled her father's head down to her level and whispered in his ear before her father straightened and shook his head no. Her eyes filled with tears and Naruto moved on._

Looking at the girl Naruto felt so jealous that she had someone else to watch over her that he turned around and ran out of the town and away from the country. He was going back to the place that had caused the hell. It wasn't just that though. He was going back to Hinata to ask her what she had said that day, four years ago. He dashed with the speed of a monster, fueled by anger. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just be happy for the girl, but he couldn't. Maybe it was because she didn't seem any happier about having people?

"Man, I don't know what to do." he muttered to himself.

He crossed the fire country's boarder before midday and dashed ahead with a break in his step. He moved, swinging from branches and limbs of trees with the silence of a weak wind. He was almost invisible, save for a small streak of black to the average eye. He kept applying large amounts of chakra to his feet to move faster. He felt rather then saw seven figures approach him. Had his ability to feel another's charka not been so good he wouldn't have noticed a thing's differences.

As it was he instinctively knew that it was one ANBU squad that surrounded him. He pulled out a kunai. Those who didn't care to announce themselves weren't someone he had to worry about hurting, and he knew one of the men personally. They had tried to kill him repeatedly, and had given him one of his worse beatings ever.

_Naruto kept turning around to glace back before turning back around and running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Meanwhile, quiet as a shadow, and just as stubborn, the ANBU called hare was tracking him. The ANBU member muttered to himself, pulling out a kunai with an exploding tag on it's holding end._

_8\\2222_

"_Take this you demon bitch. For my squad."_

_He threw the kunai at Naruto's back and it hit it's mark full on. Naruto felt enormous pain before the tag exploded and he was sent flying into the dirt face-first. He cried hard and moaned as warm blood dripped down his back. Naruto yelled in pain as warm blood mixed with warm tears in the cold dirt. He sobbed loudly as the ANBU landed behind him and began to cut his body open._

Needless to say, Naruto's memories of the man weren't fond. He turned in a flash and threw the kunai at the man. He could not dodge it properly and was hit hard in the left arm. The rest of the ANBU moved to attack and Naruto knew that he had no hope of winning in this type of a fight. He had as much chance of defeat seven ANBU as he did Kabuto. He dodged as many blows as he could, not striking back, as he didn't want to be labeled as a traitor to Kohona. He called out to the ANBU, trying to make them stop.

"YOU GUYS SNEEK UP ON ME AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO TRY AND DEFEND MYSELF?"

They considered his words and halted. Then the leader of the ANBU spoke.

"My apologies Mr. Uzamaki. We didn't know you didn't notice us as ANBU. Please forgive our actions."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt, just let me get back to the village."

The rest of the trip back to the village was fairly smooth and undisturbed. Naruto didn't waste any time and ran up to Tsunade's office while leaping in through several house windows. He tossed the original mission scroll down on her desk.

"Naruto Uzamaki reporting. Mission, success."

After a half-hour Naruto's questioning was done and he was allowed to go home. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he thought to Kyuubi.

_Hana? You know, Kiba's sister._

**Does she even care for you? Really? I mean, yeah she sewed your pants, once. Other then that she doesn't give a damn about you. Not too mention there would be way too much sibling rivalry shit between you and Kiba. And after Sasuke let's not do that again.**

_Tsume?_

**Who the hell is that?**

_One of Kiba's relative's, I think._

**Do you just like dog women kit?**

_Just naming girls I know._

**Well no anyway.**

_Matsuri?_

**Again, who?**

_One of Gaara's fangirls in the sand._

**Nope.**

_Haruna?_

**Quit naming girls I don't remember.**

_Oh come on! She was a princess!_

**Oh, her. Nope.**

_Oh to hell with it! I give up! I have named damn near every single girl I have ever met!_

**You'll get it eventually.**

Naruto kept running through the streets hurriedly, to his house. However, when he did finally reach his home, he saw Kakashi sitting outside of it. He stood calmly with a scroll. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. He handed it to him.

"Your payment. Also, Tsunade says you want to do some sort of a project with seals. You're not allowed anywhere within the fire countries boarders."

"What!?"

"Listen Naruto," said Kakashi in a low voice. "You are not allowed _within_ fire country territory by council rules. However, if you were to, oh I don't know, find a large desert, then you'd be allowed. Just let me know when you try so things don't get too out of hand, ok?"

"Sensei, why are you so calm?"

"I trust your judgment. You are a teammate. Also, one could say I knew the fourth well, so that seal will never give the Kyuubi it's—"

"Her," said Naruto.

"…Her power back," said Kakashi.

"Well… thanks sensei."

"For what?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smiled.

"Nothing of course."

"Anytime," said the Jonnin as he walked away.

Naruto smiled even wider and walked away to go to his favorite ramen stand. It wasn't that uncommon for him to show up, not by a long shot, but it still tasted better every time he went to slurp down the noodles. His walk wasn't overly confident or a way of bragging. It was his way of happiness, or rather, the hidden lack of. He spent a small amount of time shoveling ramen into that endless hole he calls a mouth.

Naruto spent the rest of the day at the library. He kept going back and forth between scrolls and books. He kept reading and making shadow clones. He opened more then enough scrolls for every one of his clones to write down anything useful they found out. Naruto had buried himself so deep into his studies that he didn't notice time starting to slip past him. It was soon mid-day the next day and all the Naruto's were still reading.

There were several less of the clones then there were originally. Naruto himself had avoided books for a little while and moved onto studying the scrolls with the useful information alone. Often, he or a clone would fall asleep to be woken up by one of the clones. Naruto often lost all trace of what he was reading and had to put a lot more effort into learning and remembering seals. Soon, lines, numbers and incantations flashing through his brain.

He felt his eyelids repeatedly slammed his head into the table to wake up. He shook himself and re-read the scroll in front of him yet again. He was so exhausted. He constantly felt his brain practically switch off at times. Naruto felt his eyes drift closed again as he ran out of chakra and was forced to dispel his clones. He could constantly feel Kyuubi trying to contact him. He tried to relax and let himself fall into the deep sleep which would lead to the cell.

Naruto could see Kyuubi standing near the lip of her cell eagerly. Naruto walked to her with a calm demeanor. She threw her arms around his briefly and he smiled. She sat down and he sat next to her. He smelled a strange scent, but he was too tired to properly discern it. Meanwhile he brought Kyuubi up to speed as she repeatedly thanked him for trying so hard to get her into the outside world once again, and for trusting her.

Naruto only ever said, "You're my best friend; I'd do anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9: First Attempt

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 9: First Attempt

After about mid-day Kyuubi had sent Naruto back and he was more then sick of studying seals. He rolled up all the scrolls and packed them in his satchel before running quickly to training ground seven, where his team was bound to be waiting. When Naruto finally did arrive he was an hour late, which was still earlier then Kakashi. Sakura had been sleeping and Naruto took merely a moment to look at her as he normally would've before realizing something. He didn't care anymore.

He was staring at her in that slightly loving way because it was what he had always done, so he had no reason to act differently. The thing was, he felt wrong to stare at her now when he had less interest in her then in Hinata. He shook his head. Neither of them really mattered if Kyuubi didn't approve. She had become, if not through her own manipulation, his best friend. This meant that he was deeply obliged to do only as she wished as far as any romantic feelings. A thought struck him and he contacted Kyuubi.

_Oi, Kyuubi?_

**What kit?**

_If I ever do find a mate, what am I supposed to do?_

**What do you mean?**

_I haven't the slightest experience in dating or anything._

**Hm… I supposed I could teach you something.**

_You want me to date you?_

His question was taunting but her answer astonished him.

**Yes, more or less really.**

_Fine, when are we going to do this?_

**How about after your training?**

_Sure. Thanks._

**Whatever.**

Naruto broke the link feeling unusually happy. He did not yet know if the happiness was his. Eventually he wearily fell asleep waiting for their ever-late sensei. When Kakashi finally did show up he smirked and decided to give them a little training. He slowly drew two shiriken and threw them at the ninja. It was Naruto who snapped his eyes open wide and deflected both swirling weapons. Kakashi raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Not bad Naruto, but you struck the cardboard pretty hard."

Naruto looked at the 'shiriken' with surprise. They were indeed the playful pieces of shiriken that were used to play ninja. Naruto smiled. It had just been another of Kakashi's tests. Sakura was awaking now and she rubbed her eyes with two sturdy hands. Then she sat up, too newly awake to attack Kakashi for being late. Kakashi immediately went to work.

"I would be right in assuming that you wouldn't mind learning a few new jutsu right Naruto?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto. "How did you know that?"

"It's simple, you soak up jutsu like a sponge, also Jiyria told me you learn a lot of fire and earth jutsu over those three years. You also have a wind and earth affinity. That makes sense with the resengan and all the earth jutsu, but why learn the fire ones?"

"Well," said Naruto. "Last time I fought Sasuke, he knew so many…"

"Of course," said Kakashi. "Listen Naruto. From now on, do things in your own way, not by Sasuke's."

"Yes sensei!"

Kakashi spent a few hours teaching Naruto to go through hand seals. They were really his only disabler. He had an endless amount of chakra, and was good at any body motions that were needed. Eventually Kakashi dismissed Naruto and turned to Sakura. Naruto turned to Kakashi for a last quick word.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to try it once after you are done training Sakura-chan. If that's ok with you."

"Fine," said Kakashi.

Naruto turned and leapt off to his apartment and lay down deeply on his excuse of a bed. It was not at all long before the blackness engulfed him. He awoke and smelt the same extreme happiness from earlier in the day. He dismissed the smell as the fact that Kyuubi was happy to see him again. He walked to her and she embraced him tightly. When she released him, Naruto was blushing lightly. Then he walked easily through the bars of the cell and then sat down next to her.

She calmly sat next to him. Then, she began to talk to him, explaining what girls liked and the proper educate one should use on a date. Naruto listened with the intensity of a late-night fire. Kyuubi often asked him stand so she could demonstrate such things as slow dancing, walking hand in hand and carrying. More or less the two went through a practice date save for the fact that they never just sat and talked. Kyuubi did make a point of teaching him proper conversation.

"Wow, I never realized that dating could be that easy. Thanks Kyuubi-chan."

He had added the chan suffix purely on impulse from the enjoyable feeling around them. Kyuubi didn't at all seem to mind. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She acted in the same manner and as he got up to leave, she kissed him. Weather it was from the feeling of caring in the hold, or some misfortune of the gods, her kiss wasn't a friendly peck on the cheek, but a full kiss on the lips. It wasn't long, but Naruto could feel a hint of true love and a smaller hint of lust coming from her.

After one of them broke the kiss Naruto blushed a deep red the same as Kyuubi. She quickly sent him back and then Naruto fell sideways off his bed. Worried, he looked at the clock and realized he had only fifteen minutes to meet Kakashi. He barely had time to make it to the gate. He snatched up the pack he kept ready by the door and ran quick as a flash out of his house and had to jump for rooftop to rooftop to make it in time, that is if he included Kakashi's time lag. Had he not, he would've already been late.

"I must've spent more time with Kyuubi-chan then I thought. What was up with her kissing me anyway? Hm… I'll ask her later, I don't want to fly right into a pole."

So he currently dismissed Kyuubi's farewell. He reached the great wooden gates at the same time as the scarecrow ninja who, yet again, had his nose in his smut book. Naruto smiled at him and Kakashi closed the book. Then he addressed Naruto.

"So, you're ready to go? Tsunade already gave her permission."

"Yep," said Naruto.

"Good, let's go then, we have to be back by dawn day after tomorrow."

Both ninja leapt off hurriedly and without a backwards glance they were getting far closer to the outreaches of the dessert. Naruto had back scrolls upon scrolls of seals. Kakashi noticed and turned to him. The blonde's face was determined.

"Why do you want to let this thing out anyway?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm… Why?" he repeated. "I guess it's cause she's my first real friend. She was just always there. Do you think I ought not to?"

"I don't know," he said. "I know she promised not to hurt you or anyone else otherwise I wouldn't even bother taking this far. You can imagine that I naturally distrust the demon. However, if she is, in a way, trying to atone for what she did."

Naruto shrugged and they continued on their way. By the time the sun had set they were near the boarders of fire country. Kakashi was still fine and Naruto was not nearly ready to stop so they kept going. They reached an area that was sand for at least five miles in any direction and then Naruto agreed to wait until morning for the summoning attempt, even if he wasn't too happy about it. When Naruto lay to sleep, the mat was almost too slick for him. It was absolutely irritating.

Naruto felt the sand that had crept into the tent using his sandals as transportation. He was tired, yet unwilling to sleep. He finally settled on talking to Kyuubi before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The problem was that this meant address the earlier kiss.

_To hell with it. _Naruto thought. _Kyuubi-chan?_

He noticed again that he added the chan suffix but dropped the matter.

_Kyuubi-chan?_

**I'm here, kit.**

_You want to talk?_

**Sure, do you have anything on your mind?**

Naruto took note of the fact that she had cared enough not to just dive into his mind herself. Then he addressed her.

_Yeah, why did you kiss me earlier?_

**I—**

Suddenly it seemed that Kyuubi's mouth ceased working.

_Are you trying to lie to me?_

**Well, not anymore. I told you I can't lie to you.**

_So tell me why you kissed me._

**It wasn't something I originally meant to do.**

_Then why did you do it?_

His demand was slightly fierce.

**I am not sorry I did it. I felt some romantic attitude towards, though only the lord knows why.**

_You said felt, how do you fell?_

**Damn, why did I make you so aware? Well you are right to ask. My feelings are just about the same.**

_Well… This is kinda awkward._

**Yeah, no shit.**

_Well is this why you shot down every single girl I named? Because you wanted me for yourself?_

**Well, partly, I also don't actually like them. Well maybe the Hyuuga.**

_The one you called bulimic?_

**Ok, so that was a little mean. I didn't want her to take you. I still don't.**

_So, you want to be with me in a romantic relationship?_

**Yes.**

_I really don't know what to say to that. I mean, I guess I don't really care about your past or species, but don't you think it might be weird?_

**I can take that risk if you are willing…**

_I… You know what? To hell with it, sure why not? Only you'll have to use a gen-jutsu in public. I don't want my "fans" to try and kill you all night._

**Are you being honest?**

_You're in my head you tell me._

…**Thank you.**

_Anything for my best friend. Well, girlfriend now technically. Even though that still feels odd._

Kyuubi broke their mental conversation and again Naruto felt some overwhelming happiness. Yet again, he had no idea if it was his or Kyuubi's, or both. It was true that the status of his love-life had been near rock-bottom. Kyuubi may have just practically been a rebound, though technically he was rebounding from nothing. However, he would rather go out with someone who couldn't lie to him rather then someone who would just play with his feelings then hurt him, so she wasn't all that bad. He fell asleep with that thought swirling around in his head.

When Naruto awoke in the morning and sat up quickly to look outside. Even though the sun wasn't quiet up yet, the sky was a lot lighter. He didn't waste time and leapt outside then opened several of his scrolls. He then grabbed a large paint brush and began to hastily draw seals. He was careful enough so that not a single seal was not messed up, but he was almost done when Kakashi was waking up. Considering that Kakashi was an hour or two late to everything, and that the sun had properly risen now, this required a lot and a lot of seals.

Without addressing Kakashi he formed two seals and slammed his hands down calling, "Seal releasing jutsu! Free the beast!"

A heap of smoke filled the dessert dunes and then slowly cleared. When Naruto and Kakashi could see properly, what they saw was someone of beauty. Kyuubi stood at about five feet ten inches, making her the same height as Naruto, give or take an inch. She wore a red, leather top that wasn't overly tight and over that she wore a large jacket that was black. She also wore a relatively loose pair of white pants that were properly held up with a thick black belt. She also had a pair of black sandals that differed from the Shinobi style.

She looked at Naruto and smiled as he did. Kakashi didn't know every reason that they were smiling but they did and that was enough. Her voice was rich, light and caring. It was entrancing to the blonde ninja and he was intent on her every word as she talked to him.

"You look a little different in this world, yet it is becoming."


	10. Chapter 10: Kyuubi's Love

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 10: Kyuubi's Love

For a rather long moment, Naruto and Kakashi stood still, having no noticeable reaction. While this was normal from Kakashi it far more uncommon for Naruto. For a second or two Kyuubi was worried that he had exhausted all his chakra freeing her, but it was not so.

"Kyuubi-chan!" he exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it worked."

"So it did," said Kakashi. "Can I talk to you for one moment Naruto?"

Naruto was pulled slightly roughly away and spoke to Naruto in a lone tone.

"She is still bound by the fourth's seal and her word correct?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don't know why you wanted me to do that, she won't hurt anyone."

"You appall me at times. Just don't trust her ever."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi spoke louder for Kyuubi to hear him.

"I'm going back to Kohona now, Naruto, you decide if you're bringing her back with you or not."

"Ok, bye sensei!"

"Farewell, Hatake," said Kyuubi.

As Kakashi leapt off Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and pulled her off through the desert towards the town.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Kyuubi. "Where are we going?" 

"Into town."

"Not like this," she said, gesturing to her ears and tails.

She did four seals that were foreign to Naruto and transformed quickly. The ears became human and were on the side of her face with the tails vanished altogether. Naruto grinned and she kissed him lightly on the cheek, which made him blush lightly.

"Now we can go."

They went into the heart of the town were the games were plenty and the food was expertly prepared. As this was not in the heart of the fire country, but near it's boarders, no one hated Naruto. In fact as he was a respectable ninja who was traveling with a beautiful girl, many men often patted him on the back congratulating him. Eventually Kyuubi convinced him to let her drag him into a clothing shop, saying she wasn't going to wear the same clothes forever. Naruto complied knowing that Gama-chan was going to be a lot thinner coming out then going in.

What truly surprised him was what a woman knew how to do. It's true that if they had looked at shoes alone, she would've bought him out of house and home. However, when it came to clothes, Kyuubi knew how to find a good deal. This lead to him having far more money than he had excepted. Kyuubi, of course, demanded that he went and they buy a couple shirts for himself too. He let her help pick a few out, though he strong disagreed with her belief that pink made him look more manly.

Finally, he walked out having bought a few practical set of clothes and one more formal pair. Kyuubi had quiet a few more then he, still he wouldn't have to avoid his landlord went the end of the month came. Naruto looked as his girlfriend and spoke softly.

"I wish I'd thought of a name to call you by. Kyuubi doesn't quiet work."

"Call me Naomi," she whispered.

"Naomi-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"How the hell did you find about fifteen pairs of clothes without making me go broke?"

"If you're around long enough," she said. "You pick enough things up."

_For once, _he thought. _I can actually see a non-perverted advantage to dating older women… Demons… demonic women. Or foxes… fox demons? Foxy demons! DAMMIT I JUST SAID A NON-PERVERTED ADVANTAGE! DAMMIT PERVERTED HERMIT!_

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Kyuubi walked though a local park, talking a little. There wasn't much to talk about unless they hadn't thought about it before or Naruto wanted clarification on something. So the day ended with them watching the sunset, laying together. As it was disappearing over the distant hills, Kyuubi kissed Naruto again, on the lips. Naruto stiffened, the kissed her back lightly, very new to this. Kyuubi broke it and kissed him again, licking his lips eagerly.

Naruto didn't know what to do and acted upon impulse. He opened his mouth and her tongue invaded his mouth. Naruto nearly passed as she withdrew. She looked at him, worried that something had happened or he hadn't liked it at all.

"That," he said. "Felt good. Really good. Where did you learn that?"

"Call it my nature."

"I think I am really going to start liking this 'you can't lie to me' thing."

Kyuubi smiled and kissed him lightly again. Then she returned her head to his chest. To her surprise Naruto stood, holding her bridal style. She gasped and clutched onto him. Naruto laughed a little as she took in several large breaths, returning her heart rate to normal.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We have to be back in Kohona at dawn, remember?"

"Yes," she said. "I do, but we both have the ability to walk, run and jump, so why carry me?"

"Because you're far cuter if something shocks you, also it wouldn't be very proper for me to make you walk all the way back would it?"

She stared at him. It was something that she hadn't expected, but loved.

"See, you look puzzled. I'll probably say stuff that confuses you more often."

He jumped off, drawling upon his chakra so that Kyuubi wasn't uncomfortable. Soon enough Kyuubi had released the gen-jutsu and was falling asleep in Naruto's arms. She didn't know anything until early next morning. However, Naruto had to keep running at high speeds to get back on time and it was no easy task for him. He struggled never to drop her or slow down, and he was often surprised it worked. He didn't break in stride once. His keen senses made him aware of everything.

He could practically feel what wood would and wouldn't give underneath his feet. He could smell almost every plant and stream nearby. He could hear any bird or insect for a long distance off. He could practically taste some of Kyuubi's fur that kept brushing past his nose. He could see everything in clear, perfect light. He keep running at a high speed, enjoying the feeling of Kyuubi's soft skin brushing against his hands and arms. Finally he could see the great gates of Kohona and set her down. It was still three hours or so before sunrise. He shook her lightly.

"Kyuubi-chan?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun…"

"We're home."

She said nothing, but motioned for him to help her up. He did and she embraced him, kissing him all over. Naruto returned the kisses and moaned a little.

"We… have… to get… to the… house…"

Kyuubi replaced the genjutsu over her body and they walked back to Naruto's apartment. Once there Kyuubi turned to him, releasing the spell around her body. She seemed to be steeling herself for something. Naruto went into his room and changed quickly. He put on a white shirt with black pants and a black jacket then moved back to where Kyuubi was standing.

"Naruto-kun," she said.

"What?"

"I… I was wondering… You know I do love you? Well, as we are together… I want to make love to you!"

For a long moment Naruto froze.

"Sorry?"

"I want to have sex. I want us to mate and be bound through it."

"So, it's a way of showing the upmost love?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I… will. I love you Kyuubi-chan."

"…Thank you, but you do have to make your report to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and leapt off. He didn't take too long to report to Tsunade. She told him that he would have another mission in the morning and that a scroll would be sent to him. He thanked her and ran back home with all the speed he had. He could feel a strong amount of love and lust coming from himself and Kyuubi. He finally made it back and nearly broke his own door down. Slamming it behind him, he ran to her and embraced. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Are you ready, kit?"

"Only if you are."

"Yes," she said.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly to Kyuubi's. She moaned deeply as he ran his eager tongue across her lips. Naruto slowly ran his tongue through her mouth, tasting her, loving her. She moaned again and began to run her fingers quickly through his hair. She pushed him lightly to the couch and she fell with him. Kyuubi slowly unzipped Naruto's dark jacket and removed her fingers from his hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around her figure and began to lovingly run his fingers up and down her back.

She ran her hands up and down his chest and shoulders. Naruto gasped lightly and threw his head back, breaking the kiss, though not intentionally. She smiled at him and then sat up straight. This did nothing to ease the pressure within his pants. Now, she was straddling him and began to slowly remove her leather shirt and unbound her chest. Naruto blushed a deep crimson and Kyuubi smirked. She leaned down and put her head down by his ear and whispered, tickling him.

"It's ok, kit. I love you."

Naruto quickly captured her lips with his own. She grabbed his right hand and moved it slowly to her left breast. Naruto slowly ran his hand in small circles around her hardening nipple. She repeatedly moaned and then Naruto removed his lips from her mouth to begin to suck upon her other breast. Kyuubi began to moan his name aloud repeatedly.

"N-Naruto! Oh gods! Yes! Do-don't stop! Naruto…"

He broke apart from his job and then stroked her cheek slowly, caressingly. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kyuubi moaned in his mouth and hungrily tore off his jacket before throwing it off into the corner and Naruto took a small moment to be thankful that no one lived in the complex save for himself and Kyuubi. He reached for her waistline and he brought his kisses eagerly down her neck and then he hit a certain spot that made the beautiful demon moaned much louder.

"Oh! Yes! Naruto, Naruto!"

She continued to moan as Naruto unbuttoned the pants that had been riding up her legs. She threw his shirt off and then reached for his waistline. Both of them threw each other's pants and undergarments off at the same time. They broke apart and Naruto blushed deeply while examining her body. Kyuubi smirked while getting down on her hands and knees. She slowly crawled towards him while shaking all nine of her tails back and forth. Then she put both hands up on his shoulders and sat on his lap.

Again, this did nothing to help relieve Naruto of his arousal. Then she whispered in his ear again.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" she whispered in a seductive voice, sliding up and down on him a little.

Naruto whimpered a little. Kyuubi took a moment to find the humor in the fact that he sounded like a fox.

"Well then," she whispered, all the more seductively. "Come and get me."

Naruto tackled her and then began kissed her all over. His hands began to explore her body. She squealed and moaned as he rubbed and caressed certain parts of her body. He rubbed her hips in circles and then moved to her legs. She began gasping and moaning again. Naruto moved slowly to her pubic area. She gasped to him.

"Please, relieve me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't know just what to do but it seemed relatively explanatory to him. He used two fingers, inserting them into her. He slowly, oh so slowly began to pump them in and out of her. Her gasps and breaths began to grow faster and louder.

"Faster! Faster Naruto-kun! Please!"

Naruto increased his speed and used his other hand and mouth to bring pleasure to her bosoms again. Kyuubi moaned louder and louder, and finally gave a small scream of his name as she released her load in his hand. She kept her eyes half-open as stared at him. Then she returned to her earlier seductive attitude.

"Well, well. Seems I've made quite the mess on your hand, haven't I? How about I clean that up for you?"

She grabbed his fingers inserting them into her mouth and sucking on them lovingly. Naruto cupped her face and kissed her again. Leading her gently into the bedroom. They both fell upon the bed. They lay together and Kyuubi rolled to position herself over him.

"Kyuubi-chan, are you sure you want to do this? If you do we can not go back."

"I am sure," she said. "I want to give myself to you, mind, body and soul."

"This I take and return my own," he replied.

Kyuubi dropped herself down upon him. She slowly rode up and down him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, passionately as Naruto began to pump himself in and out of her. She moaned deeply in his mouth and broke it to moan words into his ear.

"Oh gods, Naruto-kun! Faster! Please, I beg you! Faster!"

Naruto complied and he could feel both of their bodies glistening with sweet. He saw her bouncing on him. Her beautiful face hovering just over and he could feel the enormous pressure upon his shaft. He gave soft yells and moaned Kyuubi's name over and over.

"Naruto-kun! I am about to.. to…"

She never finished her sentence as both demon and container came at the same moment. Naruto, tired, began to fall asleep as Kyuubi wearily slid off of him to lay by his side, kissing him lightly.

"I love you Naruto-kun," she said.

"I love you too Kyuubi-chan."

(End Chapter)

Yes, oh my god I wrote a lemon. I am sorry that it is in there and for those who wanted it I am sorry it probably sucks. I won't write like that all too often. R&R. HR.


	11. Chapter 11: Female Rivalry

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 11: Female Rivalry

When Naruto awoke next morning, he saw Kyuubi lying next to him, still asleep. He grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. She remained sound asleep. Naruto smiled and shook her shoulder lightly. Kyuubi moaned and little in her sleep, then she wrapped her arms around him. Naruto wearily pushed her off and her eyes opened. She smiled at him then attacked his mouth with her's. Naruto moaned into her mouth and she practically forced her tongue into his mouth before slowly withdrawing.

"W…What was that for?" he asked.

"Just my way of saying good morning," she said, drawing a circle on his bare chest with her fingers.

Naruto smiled, and kissed her lightly. Then he got up to get ready for the day. It took him only a moment to decide on some clothes. He picked a sleeveless black shirt with a dark blue cape over it. Then he put on a pair of tan pants with a black belt. He saw Kyuubi get up and grab some clothes, and put his scroll in his side pocket. She was wearing a pair of semi-tight jeans and a tank-top hidden beneath a large black jacket, in a shape much the same as the top of Naruto's old jumpsuit. Then she went and brushed her hair for another half-hour.

When she was finally ready to go, she came out and kissed Naruto lightly before they head out. It didn't take them long at all to become synchronized in their jumping. They were in perfect harmony with one another. Kyuubi and Naruto often made a few small glances in each other's direction. So, it was little surprise to them that they failed to noticed the shy Hyuuga girl who kept ahead of them, only flitting out of hiding spots every once in a while. Finally, Naruto had to come to a quick stop to avoid running right into her.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto instantly felt Kyuubi's rage and possessive emotions come pouring from her. He tried to address Kyuubi first.

"Kyuubi-chan, let's just—"

"Hinata, I do hope you know that dear Naruto-kun and I are a couple now," she said, drawing out the 'dear' and 'kun' a lot.

The Hyuuga girl looked at the demon with such and angry glace, that Naruto quite forgot she had never shown it before. She almost activated the Byakugan when she stopped and thought about it, deciding that if she wanted Naruto, she'd better win him fair and square.

"Oh really?" Hinata asked, slightly slow. "Well, I s-suppose once the d-drug wears off of him, then you'll b-be alone again, huh?"

"Hinata!" said Naruto.

"Oh, not only are we together, but I've taken his innocence."

Hinata was down right outraged.

"Kyuubi-chan, please!" said Naruto, forgetting about Hinata, though it seemed to be ineffective to her.

"What's more," Kyuubi said, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am partly a fox, so that means I am going to be in heat a lot. Yet, I am also a human, so this means that Naruto-kun and I are going to be having a lot of fun. If you know what I mean."

"I know you're a demon. I know you were sealed from father and Neji, but I had no idea you were a bitch too."

"Hinata! Kyuubi-chan, can't we just—"

"Oh," said Kyuubi. "Bitch am I?! Well at least I can actually get my man!"

"And how did you do that?" asked Hinata. "By lying to him or slipping something in Naruto-kun's drink?"

"You wish, he actually loves me for me!" said Kyuubi.

Naruto groaned in despair. Here, the only two girls who felt love for him were going at each other neck-and-neck. What was he going to do to stop this? He wasn't, in any manner, and expert on women. All he really could do was let this sort itself out, but that may just result in someone's death. He saw that he had no chance of stopping this and sat down gloomily.

"If I had ever had a chance to be alone with Naruto-kun I would've been with him by now!" shouted Hinata.

"With him? Honey you had and lost your shot at that time and time again."

"You give me that chance to have him and I bet you that he'll pick me!"

"Oh really?" asked Kyuubi, growing arrogant.

"Without a doubt!" said Hinata, gaining more and more confidence in the prospect of finally gain Naruto to herself.

"I'll take you up on that bet!" said Kyuubi. "We'll both go out and spend time with Naruto-kun. If he likes me better at the end of our time together, then you have to leave us alone no matter what! However, if by some miracle you manage to bewitch him into liking you more, then I'll depart to hell and leave you both alone forever and eternity."

Hinata grinned. Surely, Naruto would choose her instead of the demon.

"I gladly accept, who gets him first?"

"Myself I think," said Kyuubi. "It starts tomorrow as today would be only have a day."

"Fine by me, at strictly midnight tomorrow night, I'm taking him!"

"Help yourself," she said, leaning forward. "Just remember, I have already slept together with him, and he already told me he loves me. You're way in over your head little Hinata-chan."

"I don't think so," she said, leaving and waving to Naruto.

Meanwhile, the subject of the bet had just come back to earth with the thought that they had just decided something without his knowledge.

"Hey, Kyuubi-chan, what's going on?"

"We're both going to spend one full day with you, starting tomorrow to see who you really love."

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"No," she said. "Now shut up and let's go grab some ramen for you. Then we can go see your team and see if you have any missions from that old lady."

Naruto shook his head a little in stunned shock and followed the demon to his favorite ramen stand in the whole Shinobi world. When they arrived and sat upon the couch-like chairs, the old man and his daughter looked as happy as ever to see their favorite customer. Naruto ordered his pork ramen while Kyuubi ordered some chicken. As the family duo went to cook Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

"Naomi-chan?"

"What Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you and Hinata agree to try and split me in half like a bowl of ramen?"

"Because I don't like her thinking that you are her man in any way."

Naruto shook his head a little.

"But if you and I both know that I love you does it matter?"

"No," she said. "But she doesn't know that."

"Aren't you worried you might have to end up sharing me with Hinata?"

"Nope," she said. "I know you too well, and even if I did, sharing you isn't as bad as giving you up completely."

"The question isn't knowing me," said Naruto. "Rather knowing Hinata."

Kyuubi threw him a glance and he chuckled a little.

"Never mind me, I talk too much."

Then the ramen bowls came and Naruto quickly inhaled his as though he was some kind of ramen noodle vacuum. Kyuubi ate much more slowly, and with a lot more grace then her ex-container. Naruto ate his way through a full eight bowls of ramen before patting his stomach happily. Now it was time to go see Tsunade about his mission.Again, he and Kyuubi seemed to be mentally made to move at the same pace and jump with the same power behind the movement.

When Naruto finally did reach the Hokage's circle office Tsunade spent much more time lecturing Kyuubi then him, which wasn't something he minded, so long as it was mild. Finally Tsunade agreed to give Naruto his mission debriefing.

"It's not complicated," she explained. "It's an escort mission to another village in the fire nation, you should be done within the day. However, it's a B rank, so your new friend and… Hinata I think should go along with you. Do you have any objections?"

Naruto shook his head softly. Kyuubi, however quickly lost her temper.

"Why does it have to be the Hyuuga girl?!"

"Simple," said Tsunade. "Her eyes are quite handy, and one could say I'll enjoy making you go crazy and making my little brother into a bone for you two dogs."

"Grandma Tsunade, that's just mean," said Naruto.

Tsunade ignored him and tossed Kyuubi the mission scroll. Much to her displeasure, they had no choice but to obey. When they went off to find the Hyuuga, Kyuubi repeatedly swore lightly underneath her voice. Several times Naruto attempted to speak to the demon, but she told him that she had no wish to speak. They found Hinata training in the tenth training ground ten. She had her Byakugan activated and noticed them quickly. She "accidently" threw a kunai at Kyuubi in "surprise".

Naruto threw two of his own shiriken to protect the demon, and he barely caught her distraught face before she cast it away for a happy one. Kyuubi wasn't as calm or collected as Naruto was. She was seething red chakra, which was instantly absorbed by Naruto's seal. She could see it caused him a small amount of pain to absorb the toxic chakra. She instantly stopped it, though out of concern for him, and not the Hyuuga girl. Hinata for her part had dropped all pretense and run up to Naruto to help him.

Kyuubi's release had made her far more forward with her crush then she would've been normally. In fact, she went so far as to run between Naruto and Kyuubi with her back to her crush and her angry glare pointed at the female demon.

"And what can you mean, little girl, by putting yourself in front of him?"

"That I love him!"

Naruto had no reaction, save for falling backwards and passing out. Hinata leapt forward in a flash and struck at the demon and swung mightily, Kyuubi blocked her with small effort. Chakra or no, Kyuubi was still far faster then the Hyuuga. Hinata wasn't discouraged and kept pressing her attack. Kyuubi was impressed. As she herself couldn't use any chakra, the girl was actually providing a challenge. Hinata kept swinging and spinning in a style that the Hyuuga generally considered rash and foolish.

Hinata had originally adopted this style in an attempt to embolden the almost abandoned confidence within herself. Yet she could use it well in a battle. Kyuubi was under high pressure avoiding every blow from the girl who was in a fury. Hinata struck at the demon's head and Kyuubi was forced to hit her wrist to deflect the blow. Quick as a flash, Hinata spun to the right and struck again, and again Kyuubi barely dodged her. Then, Kyuubi began to taunt the girl.

"So much anger, just because you know he won't sleep with you, like he did me."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I am tired of you holding that over me! I will have Naruto-kun before my next mission!"

"Then you better hurry, because you have one with him and I in about ten minutes."

"Fine, leave me alone with him and we'll see who he loves."

Kyuubi smirked.  "Indeed we shall."

Hinata moved to Naruto and hoisted him up. As she was handing the young man to the demon, the Hyuuga swooped forward in a quick movement and planted a kiss upon Naruto's lips. Then she ran off. To Kyuubi's surprise, she felt little indignation at the Hyuuga's actions, she felt amused, and challenged. Kyuubi was competitive person. Naruto was wearily coming around and Kyuubi smiled at him, then suddenly kissed him hard. Naruto's eyes widened, then closed as he kissed her back.

When they finally broke apart, he asked her, "What was that for?"

She smiled and tussled his hair a little.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Kyuubi-chan."


	12. Chapter 12: V1 Hinata wins

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 12: Version one: Hinata Wins

Naruto didn't know just what to do. He was stuck between a girl who secretly wanted him, and another who was putting herself up against the other in some sort of true love contest. All he honestly could do was wait for events to play out. He knew he loved Kyuubi, but wasn't sure about Hinata. He had liked her a little at a point. But then Kyuubi disliked her, but that was because Kyuubi wanted him herself. Things just didn't seem right anymore.

Naruto wearily looked over at the two girls. They hadn't stopped arguing over him from the time they had set out. Hinata stubbornly claimed that Kyuubi was a witch and crook who had somehow tricked Naruto. Kyuubi just as stubbornly said that HInata was just a thin girl who knew she was in way over her head. Naruto was extremely sick of it. He began to allow the thought into his head that he didn't care who won this contest so long as it was over. When nightfall finally came, Naruto even began to think about sharing himself with the two of them just to shut them up.

They agreed to stop arguing long enough to set up camp and Naruto thanked the gods for the short moment of peace and quiet. However, he would soon wish he'd been a little more alert. While Kyuubi was coming back with firewood a slight rush in the bushes made Kyuubi start and turn. Before anyone could even move, Kyuubi was inside a struggling Itachi's grip. Naruto saw, as though in slow motion, Itachi make eye contact with Kyuubi, then the demon fainted. Naruto gave a loud war cry and came flying at Itachi, resengan in hand. The Uchiha vanished and Naruto hit thin air.

He spun around and Hinata came at the traitor. She was striking at him with a speed and grace gifted only to the Hyuuga. Itachi's shairgan with the only thing that kept him from losing all his chakra points. Naruto flipped over and struck again right as Itachi vanished into the night, leaving behind a note.

_Naruto-kun,_

_If you wish to see your girlfriend alive again, come peacefully to the edge of rock and leaf, make no attempt to stop us drawling the Kyuubi from you or you shall die._

Naruto gave a small grin and Hinata looked at him concerned.

"They've got no idea they just stole the Kyuubi!"

Hinata didn't seem quite so happy, but said nothing about it. She and Naruto quickly packed up camp and began to head in the direction that the offending note had indicated. Naruto was happily jumping from tree-to-tree, and knowing he need not hurry, spent much time talking to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, why do you like me so much in the first place anyway?"

Hinata's answer was shy, slow and cautious.

"Well… You were… strong in your own way. Y-you never gave… never gave up on your… dreams."

Naruto sighed and thought through his past. It was true he had strength in what Hinata admired. He didn't easily give up.

"You never thought of me as a screwup, or a goofball?"

"N-not a screwup," she said. "You were often… hyper, but it… it made you… kind of… c-cuter."

Naruto grinned a little.

"Just relax Hinata-chan."

They had to go out o their way to go to rock country as it was anything but close for them. They were forced to set up camp when the night hit. Hinata may have been able to see with her bloodline trait, but Naruto couldn't see more then an inch in front of himself and knew he would suffer a possible attack if they continued. They lay down next to each other, Naruto fairly certain he was smelling lilacs. Naruto then decided to go within his own thoughts. For a while, nothing came to mind, save his fear. Then something else came, something deeper.

It was his mental image of Hinata. She did love him. Then something else came to him. He remembered the time in his genin days. He remembered his obsession with Sakura and how every time she rejected him he would suffer from terrible emotional pain, and how it was all the worse because she loved Sasuke. He could see the same situation with himself and Hinata. He felt really bad for her. Kyuubi was his lover, but Hinata must've been feeling terrible that he hadn't chosen her.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

Her answer was quick and eager.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and embraced her quickly to calm her down.

"I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to cause you pain by refusing you."

Hinata looked him in the eye and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I said t-that you s-should g-give me a chance, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes.

"But I would be betraying Kyuubi-hime."

"I am n-not saying that y-you should leave her," said Hinata. "J-just while she's gone… P-please, try for me."

Naruto looked around. He didn't know what to do. Was he just supposed to ditch Kyuubi for Hinata? Yet he couldn't dare deny a girl he actually cared for a little love or give her pain. He moaned a little. If only he had someone who could console him, tell him what he should do.

"I am going to go to sleep, I'm sorry."

Naruto lay down and placed his hands behind his head, and it took almost no time for him to fall asleep. His dreams were strange. Kakashi stood before him, and called him a traitor while his dead father and mother lay below him. Then Sasuke rose from their remains and embraced Kakashi like a brother, before drawing his katana and stabbing Kakashi through the back of the head, and as Kakashi fell dying he called on last word out to Naruto.

"Traitor."

Naruto awoke in a pool of cool, dripping sweat. He couldn't see properly but was sure he felt a strange pressure upon his lips. Then they were suddenly wet and he was stunned. His brain was still groggy, and not knowing quite what to do, he was fairly certain he was being kissed. Having no idea what to do, Naruto kissed whatever it was back. _It _froze, gave a small yelp and leapt back.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto trying to put two and two together, and finding that the equation equaled five.

A very small sound answered him. He lit a lantern and saw Hinata sitting up tightly hugging a pillow.

"Hinata, were you… just kissing me?"

Hinata seemed unable to move or speak. Naruto scratched the back of his head. What was he to do now? This issue couldn't be ignored. Yet he refused to stab her heart from a cutting refusal. Naruto stopped and looked around a little. There was a bleak and utter blackness save for himself and Hinata. He looked at her and thought deeply about what she said the night before. What was the honest harm in just giving her love a chance. Other then leaving Kyuubi, nothing. So, was Hinata worth Kyuubi? The question burned red-hot within him.

At last, he came to a conclusion. Hinata may or may not be worth loosing Kyuubi, but he would never know if he was not to try. Also, he did feel some love for her, if only a little, though he suspected it was more. After all, the girl completely and utterly loved him, how could he be such a cruel man as to deny an honest love it's path? He would give Hinata "her chance" though he knew not what might happen. He reached forward and cupped her cheek lightly.

"Then, he have for the rest of the time until Kyuubi-hime is back with us to convince me to love you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed shyly then got out and they began to pack up the camp. Naruto gave her a small bit of help while trying to think about what to do. For now he had nothing, but decided to just go with the guessing flow as he always did in such a situation. Naruto wearily embraced her lightly, to find she had passed out. Naruto shook his head lightly, then picked her up and put her on his back, piggy-back style. Then he leapt off, towards rock country. As the sun began to properly rise in the sky, Naruto felt Hinata shift lightly, then breathe a lot quicker.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Morning sleepy-head."

She immediately blushed deeply and her face resembled that of a tomato. She pushed her face deeper into his back and grinded herself into him slightly. Naruto stiffened slightly. Was she doing that on purpose. He dismissed as she tightened her grip around him. Naruto grinned lightly.

It took them until late in the afternoon to stop and get a good look at the ground around the boarders between rock and leaf. Hinata pulled at Naruto's neck collar with a force he wouldn't have expected of her. Then she yanked his face at her's and her lips connected with his. They were wet and hungry. In the kiss Naruto could feel her pure love and passion for him, as she eagerly licked his lips as he sucked on her bottom one. She moaned deeply as he admitted her access to his mouth, which she loved. She quickly used her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

"Hinata," moaned Naruto, breaking the kiss, though only momentarily.

Hinata reconnected their mouths and was slowly, seductively removed her jacket. Naruto couldn't stop if he had wanted to. He reached forward and lightly cupped her breast through her shirt. She moaned deeply and kissed him harder. Meanwhile, she began lightly stroking Naruto's inner thigh with her knee. Hinata finally had her man right where she wanted him, and she intended to make him her's. Naruto felt himself quickly grow much harder. Hinata smirked very slightly and began to rub her hands up and down his back, which had a very pleasing affect on Naruto.

"H-Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto kissed her necked over and over, finally reaching a point that made Hinata moan hard. Naruto began to suck on his and nip at it carefully. Hinata loved it deeply and began to call his name softly. Naruto slowly, tenderly placed his hands tenderly within her pants and inserted two fingers into her womanly folds. It was hot and moist. Naruto grinned a little through his work on her neck and began to pump his fingers in and out of her at an increasingly quick pace. Hinata moaned over and over, then relieved herself in his cupped hand. Hinata breathed quickly, trying to control herself.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and lean into him.

"Well, well, well," said a dark voice behind them. "Hate to break this lovely moment up, Naruto-kun."

"ITACHI!"

Moving quick as a bolt of lightning and threw a kunai at Itachi. The Uchiha blocked it with a speed and grace he was gifted with and blew a fireball at the young Uzamaki. However, the blast never so much as touched him. A beautiful figure with nine swirling tails of a blood red stood before Naruto.

"Little Naruto-kun, congratulations."

"Kyuubi-hime, what do you mean?"

"I lived inside you for sixteen years. I have seen that Hinata cares deeply for you and I wanted to help her and you. I loved you. So, I decided to help you get with HInata. It isn't proper for a demon and a human to be officially mated. I just did what I had to so that HInata would open up to you, and it worked."

"Kyuubi-chan?" asked HInata. "Why?"

"For you, and him," she said. "And now for you, Itachi."

"I will kill you, I swear," said Itachi with far more enthusiasm than his normally showed.

"Please," said Kyuubi. "I am the master of all demons. Do you honestly believe this is even half-a-match for me? It's not even a warm up."

Kyuubi moved forward, completely disappearing from all human sight, then reappearing behind Itachi, and snapping his neck quickly. The dead body of the Uchiha crumpled down to the ground, instantly dead. Then Kyuubi looked down at the ground and a portal appeared, as though by command. She stepped into it, slowly sinking into it, waving to Naruto, who waved back, crying freely.

Then, he went back to Hinata and kissed her lightly. He could live on now, and be happy because of Kyuubi's sacrifice.


	13. Chapter 12: V2 Kyuubi wins

Naruto: My Demon

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 12: Version two: Kyuubi Wins

Naruto didn't know just what to do. He was stuck between a girl who secretly wanted him, and another who was putting herself up against the other in some sort of true love contest. All he honestly could do was wait for events to play out. He knew he loved Kyuubi, but wasn't sure about Hinata. He had liked her a little at a point. But then Kyuubi disliked her, but that was because Kyuubi wanted him herself. Things just didn't seem right anymore.

Naruto wearily looked over at the two girls. They hadn't stopped arguing over him from the time they had set out. Hinata stubbornly claimed that Kyuubi was a witch and crook who had somehow tricked Naruto. Kyuubi just as stubbornly said that HInata was just a thin girl who knew she was in way over her head. Naruto was extremely sick of it. He began to allow the thought into his head that he didn't care who won this contest so long as it was over. When nightfall finally came, Naruto even began to think about sharing himself with the two of them just to shut them up.

They agreed to stop arguing long enough to set up camp and Naruto thanked the gods for the short moment of peace and quiet. However, he would soon wish he'd been a little more alert. While Kyuubi was coming back with firewood a slight rush in the bushes made Kyuubi start and turn. Before anyone could even move, Kyuubi was inside a struggling Itachi's grip. Naruto saw, as though in slow motion, Itachi make eye contact with Kyuubi, then the demon fainted. Naruto gave a loud war cry and came flying at Itachi, resengan in hand. The Uchiha vanished and Naruto hit thin air.

He spun around and Hinata came at the traitor. She was striking at him with a speed and grace gifted only to the Hyuuga. Itachi's shairgan with the only thing that kept him from losing all his chakra points. Naruto flipped over and struck again right as Itachi vanished into the night, leaving behind a note.

_Naruto-kun,_

_If you wish to see your girlfriend alive again, come peacefully to the edge of rock and leaf, make no attempt to stop us drawling the Kyuubi from you or you shall die._

Naruto gave a small grin and Hinata looked at him concerned.

"They've got no idea they just stole the Kyuubi!"

Hinata didn't seem quite so happy, but said nothing about it. She and Naruto quickly packed up camp and began to head in the direction that the offending note had indicated. Naruto was happily jumping from tree-to-tree, and knowing he need not hurry, spent much time talking to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, why do you like me so much in the first place anyway?"

Hinata's answer was shy, slow and cautious.

"Well… You were… strong in your own way. Y-you never gave… never gave up on your… dreams."

Naruto sighed and thought through his past. It was true he had strength in what Hinata admired. He didn't easily give up.

"You never thought of me as a screwup, or a goofball?"

"N-not a screwup," she said. "You were often… hyper, but it… it made you… kind of… c-cuter."

Naruto grinned a little.

"Just relax Hinata-chan."

They had to go out o their way to go to rock country as it was anything but close for them. They were forced to set up camp when the night hit. Hinata may have been able to see with her bloodline trait, but Naruto couldn't see more then an inch in front of himself and knew he would suffer a possible attack if they continued. They lay down next to each other, Naruto fairly certain he was smelling lilacs. Naruto then decided to go within his own thoughts. For a while, nothing came to mind, save his fear. Then something else came, something deeper.

It was his mental image of Hinata. She did love him. Then something else came to him. He remembered the time in his genin days. He remembered his obsession with Sakura and how every time she rejected him he would suffer from terrible emotional pain, and how it was all the worse because she loved Sasuke. He could see the same situation with himself and Hinata. He felt really bad for her. Kyuubi was his lover, but Hinata must've been feeling terrible that he hadn't chosen her.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

Her answer was quick and eager.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and embraced her quickly to calm her down.

"I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to cause you pain by refusing you."

Hinata looked him in the eye and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I said t-that you s-should g-give me a chance, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes.

"But I would be betraying Kyuubi-hime."

"I am n-not saying that y-you should leave her," said Hinata. "J-just while she's gone… P-please, try for me."

Naruto looked around. He didn't know what to do. Was he just supposed to ditch Kyuubi for Hinata? Yet he couldn't dare deny a girl he actually cared for a little love or give her pain. He moaned a little. If only he had someone who could console him, tell him what he should do.

"I am going to go to sleep, I'm sorry."

Naruto lay down and placed his hands behind his head, and it took almost no time for him to fall asleep. His dreams were strange. Kakashi stood before him, and called him a traitor while his dead father and mother lay below him. Then Sasuke rose from their remains and embraced Kakashi like a brother, before drawing his katana and stabbing Kakashi through the back of the head, and as Kakashi fell dying he called on last word out to Naruto.

"Traitor."

Naruto awoke in a pool of cool, dripping sweat. It was thickest upon his underarms and brow. He wearily brushed off the slick sweat and got up, changing into a set of back pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He finished placing the headband on and ran through the camp, packing up, but refusing to talk to Hinata. Naruto was trying to be careful to not hurt Hinata's feelings. He knew that she wasn't feeling good right now. Sakura had constantly rejected him for Sasuke, dispite that the other boy clearly had no intrest. Naruto looked at Hinata, pity in his eyes.

"Hinata," he said, slowly and softly. "I am sorry, but I wouldn't betray Kyuubi-hime for the world or even life itself."

Tears flowed from the girls eyes and she nodded slowly.

"I suggest you complete the mission, I'll catch you up later."

"Ok, Naruto-kun. I'll always l-love you."

"I am sorry."

Without a further word, Naruto dashed off through the woods, using his high chakra reserves to his advantage. They allowed him to travel along at an almost unstoppable rate. He quickly gained ground and saw how the miles and leagues began to melt away before him. It was long before mid-day when Naruto finally managed to catch up with Itachi, who was waiting with Kyuubi tied up behind him. She was sitting upright, coolly, calmly.

Naruto whistled lightly, as though to be a bird in sound. Kyuubi caught the sound and gave an almost invisible nod. Naruto smirked and slightly made a shadow clone. They charged up his special resengan and leapt high in the air. Itachi almost immediately caught sight of Naruto, and leapt back. However, what Itachi didn't know was that Kyuubi was indeed the leader of all demons and the queen of Hell itself. No ninja mortal would've stood a chance. Kyuubi broke her bonds in an eye blink and latched onto Itachi from behind and Naruto leapt upon the ninja's chest, plunging the attack through his chest.

"Die Itachi," said Naruto.

So it was that the true last Uchiha died. Naruto sighed and embraced the love of his life. She looked at him with true love and spoke.

"I thought you would end up with Hinata. You were supposed to you know, I wanted you to be happy. It's not proper for you to mate with me."

"Ask me if I care," he said.

Naruto leaned forward quickly and kissed her hard upon the lips. She returned the kiss happily and made a strong gesture at the ground. A large black portal opened up. It was a source of power and death, yet it was not evil, or indeed bad. In fact, it was pleasantly warm and it was something that was a damnation Naruto felt himself happily accepting. He followed Kyuubi into the ground and rules to this day as the King of the underworld with the most beautiful Queen at his right hand. Even now, in Japan you will hear some men tell tales of the great, fox-like figure that comes, and helps the lost souls of battle find their way home.

END


End file.
